Awakenings
by Hadrian Alterranus
Summary: First Fic! AU 6th year. Harry is determined to survive this war with all he's got...and that turns out to be more than he ever imagined. Follow a hero, a leader, a Champion on his quest to defeat Voldemort. HG RHr Please R
1. Chapter 1

**HARRY POTTER AND AWAKENINGS**

**Chapter 1**

Early in the morning on the first day of day of his summer holiday something happened that surprised him more than anything he had encountered in the past four years. And that was saying something, because Harry Potter had seen more strange things and weird occurrences than any person ever had. For Harry was no ordinary person, but something more than a normal person. He was a wizard born to powerful parents who were tragically killed by the most powerful dark lord the world had ever known. Because of this he was forced to live with relatives he really wanted to get away from. The feeling seemed to be mutual because forever since he came to live with the Dursley's they had treated him like he was something evil that they had to eradicate. Either that or they just plain ignored his existence; that was the way he preferred to spend his time with the Dursley's. The Dursley's were a muggle family, with an extreme dislike of anything that was remotely linked to magic or to wizards. It was therefore not hard to imagine the way they treated Harry. Eleven years of torture and abuse caused Harry to be very careful of what he said in front of them. Anything weird would result in his being forced tot spent weeks or even months in a cupboard under the stairs, or suffer oral of physical abuse.

He got the most trouble from his uncle Vernon and his nephew Dudley. Vernon was a rather overlarge man with a big moustache, strong arms and surprisingly quick on his feet considering the size of the man. Combined with a temper to match his absolute hatred of anything that might be remotely considered weird and a very short fuse, made uncle Vernon a very dangerous person to Harry. His only son Dudley was his pride and joy, taking after his father in both size and state of mind. Dudley had achieved what he'd always threatened to become, growing even bigger than his father and thus reaching the size of roughly a killer whale. Dudley's greatest joy in life was to make Harry's life as miserable as possible and trying to get him in trouble whenever he could.

His aunt Petunia was the most agreeable of the lot, but not even she made any effort to make Harry's life any easier. Other than her husband and son, she had a very slim body, if not to say skinny. With her hawk-like eyes she noticed almost everything that Harry did, and nevertheless blaming him for everything that went wrong. Because of their extreme dislike of anything out of the ordinary and consequently hating anything that had to do with Harry, his school and even his parents, it suffices to say that Harry's life was anything but pleasant while he was staying with them.

Vernon and Dudley went out of town early that morning to visit a boxing match on the other side of the country that was happening the next day and would be arriving back home in three days, although Harry thought it was merely an excuse just to get as far away from him as possible. That was fine with him, he didn't want them to get near him anyway. This way he had a certain degree of freedom of once, if only for three days.

_Well..._ he thought, _… three days of peace is better than nothing. At least I won't be ordered around to do all kinds of tasks for Vernon, and maybe I can find an opportunity to watch something I want to see for a change on Dudley's new television. _

He smiled as he thought of the trouble it would get him in if Dudley ever found out he used his television, or anything else that he thought belonged to him alone.

When aunt Petunia went out to go shopping for their evening dinner, he used the opportunity to get his schoolbooks, his robes, and his supplies out of the cupboard under the stairs and into his room. If it were up to the Dursley's he wouldn't ever be able touch his magical belongings again, but if he didn't get a hold of his stuff as soon as possible, he would be in a lot of trouble at school. Even though McGonagall was a very strict person, she might understand his reasons for not doing his homework, but what he feared most of all was the trouble he would get into with his Potions Professor Snape. Ever since he had first met Severus Snape they had held an extreme dislike for the other, to say the least. If he, for any reason, failed to do his homework, he was sure he would spent the first couple of months at Hogwarts in detention, not to mention having to make a triple amount of homework for at least the first term.

It was for that reason mostly that Harry 'liberated' his belongings from the clutches of the Dursley's, and hid them in his room so he could at least try do get his homework done on time. He hoped he would be able to get some sleep during the day, for he knew he would have to do his homework in the middle of the night to prevent the Dursley's from finding out he was studying magic under their very noses. He stuffed his robes in the back of the shabby wardrobe and hid the rest of his things under a loose floorboard under his bed.

Just as he was forcing the last of his books through the opening he heard footsteps on the stairs. He quickly closed the opening and crawling from under his bed, put it right over his hiding place so nothing could be seen. Just as he turned around to lie back on his bed and pretend to sleep, the door was hesitantly opened. A very unsure aunt Petunia stood in the doorframe looking at him with a strange expression on her face.

Harry, thinking that he was caught in the act, had his mind racing to find some sort of acceptable excuse for his actions. Looking up at aunt Petunia's face and opening his mouth to tell her that he didn't do anything wrong and merely took what was already his, he froze as he recognized the look in her eyes. Aunt Petunia looked at him with concern and great discomfort in her eyes and something akin to shame and worry. He quickly closed his mouth and got up from his bed. Walking over tot Aunt Petunia, while looking her in the eyes, he asked her if anything was wrong. She shook her head hesitantly and politely asked if she could sit down. To say that Harry was dumbfounded that she asked him anything, let alone asking him something politely instead of ordering him around, would have been a great understatement. "Ehh…sure, have a seat" he replied. Petunia sat down and stared him in the eye with a look on her face like she was asking herself whether or not to do this.

"What is it you would like to talk to me about?" he asked.

Aunt Petunia continued tot look at him and seemed to be gathering her courage.

After taking a deep breath she said "Well…I wanted to ask you how things were going at…that school you go to, what's its name again, 'Hogwarts' of something?"

It was a good idea to have sat down too before she replied, because he was sure he would have lost all feeling in his legs and crashed to the floor in a heap from surprise. With a look of utter surprise on his face he tried to keep his indifferent composure, but failed miserably.

While pondering what might possibly make her take an interest in his life, he gathered his wits and asked her "Well, its okay I guess…but why are you taking a sudden interest in my school, or in my life in general for that matter? You've never asked anything about myself, and you didn't seem to want to know anything about me for fear of me infecting you with something."

Aunt Petunia's face contorted at that and to Harry's uncomfortable surprise she closed her eyes and cleared her throat trying to hold back the tears that were forming in the corners of her eyes. Harry quickly held out his arm to her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that. You don't need to answer me, I guess my temper got the best of me again and I tried tot take out my own difficulties on you. I apologize..."

She looked up surprised and opened her tear-filled eyes to see whether or not he meant what he was saying to her. Looking him in the eye, she asked, "Do you really mean that, I mean…, are you really apologizing to me because you feel sorry for me?"

"Well..." Harry replied, "…I never meant to hurt you. I just lost control for a second. I shouldn't take out my problems on you, even if you haven't been giving me the best of times for the past 15 years."

Hearing these words from Harry, all the mental barriers she had build over the years caved in and all her suppressed emotions and mental anguish finally took control of her. She closed her eyes and as her hands came up to her face she started sobbing. She started shuddering trying to hold in all back, but it was no use, and after a moment complete gave up trying to restrain herself.

Harry sat next to her and felt very uncomfortable. Inside of his mind a great battle was taking place between the side of him that cared greatly for all persons and creatures no matter what they did to him, and the side of him that wanted nothing more that to see all the Dursley's suffer for all the pain and embarrassment they had caused him. In the end his good side prevailed, for he couldn't stand sitting next tot someone who obviously suffered greatly from something, while he sat right next to her doing absolutely nothing. His mind made up, he gently put an arm round her shoulder and pulled her close to him. They sat like that for what turned out to be a mere half hour but what felt like hours before aunt Petunia finally got some control over her emotions and managed to find her voice. Pulling back a bit she looked up and told him the words that would remain with him till the end of his days.

"Harry, I…I want to apologize to you for all the things I did to you and for all the things I forced you to do. I'm sorry for making you live a lie for eleven years by telling you your parents died in a car crash and were nothing but horrible people. Harry, they were the most kind hearted people I've ever known, always looking out for everyone and helping them in times of need. I've always loved my sister and always will. I can't ever make it up to you for all the grief I caused you and in doing so I have hurt the memory of my sister beyond repair. I've been living a lie for the past fifteen years and I always tried to make you feel as miserable as possible."

"But I won't do it any more, I can't bear seeing you come back from Hogwarts looking more and more burdened with something each year. I know you are suffering from something, I can see it in your eyes, but I knew you would never confide in me and tell me what's troubling you, because I tormented you for so long or letting Vernon or Dudley torment you. I want you to know Harry, that I never wanted to do these things to you, but I couldn't help finding myself doing it to you anyway. You see, I loved Vernon very much before I met you, and I knew he hated anything weird or out of the ordinary. I was so much in love with him that I couldn't do anything that would displease him. Even though I loved Lily, and James to for that matter, they were so much alike, I couldn't help but agree with everything Vernon would say about them and eventually you. When he heard Lily and James were killed by that Lord Voldemort person or whatever his name is, and found you on our doorstep the next morning he freaked out."

"At first he wanted nothing to do with you and wouldn't think of taking you in. The letter that we found on you explained what had happened and what would happen if we took you in. Vernon wouldn't think of taking you in because the letter also said that if that Lord Voldemort ever returned, he would undoubtedly come after you and try to kill you. Vernon just wouldn't take the risk of that ever happening, and that's beside the fact that he wanted nothing to do with anything weird. Just look at his reaction last year when those Dementors showed up here and attacked you. I found that my love for Lily and my desire to care for you greater than my feelings for Vernon and I managed to persuade him to take you in, after I told him I would ask the sender of that letter to provide whatever means of protection he could. It took a while but he took you in eventually for my sake."

"I'm sorry to say that he never found any love for you in his heart. I've always loved you Harry, but I couldn't bear to do anything that might make Vernon angry with me for fear of loosing him too, like I lost Lily and James. That's why I at first agreed with Vernon when he wanted to through you out last year. But that talking letter I got last year, I guess I can tell you… it was from Dumbledore, he's now your Headmaster I believe... opened my eyes again to see myself as I had become over the years."

"I don't think you will ever understand why I did it, nor do I think you will ever be able to forgive me. But I hope that you will find some consolidation in this, and maybe one day you will find it in you to forgive me. No matter what you're decision is, I will never again allow Vernon or Dudley to hurt you in any way, nor will I myself ever hurt you again. Harry, I beg of you…please accept my sincere apology for my own actions and those of your family. I'm so sorry for ever letting all this happen to you. Forgive me, please…!"

He sat stunned by the sincerity of aunt Petunia's words, and felt overpowered by the intensity of the emotions that came over him while he was listening tot her words. His own eyes started watering en soon found tears rolling down his cheeks. Something caught his throat and he couldn't find words to express what he what he was feeling at that very moment. Emotions and memories screamed for release inside of him. Memories of him being forced in the cupboard…being chased by Aunt Marge's black dog Ripper…recognizing a big black dog Padfoot as his godfather Sirius for the first time…spending a summer vacation with the Dursley's locked up and terrorized…spending a couple of weeks with the Weasley's being loved and cared for…hear Sirius singing "God Rest Ye, Merry Hippogriffs" at Christmas only six months ago…seeing Sirius fall through the Veil in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic only a week ago…hearing the prophecy that had so far cost him his family, his godfather and held only more sadness in store for him.

All the emotions he had worked so hard to suppress during the last couple of days resurfaced. His grief for Sirius, fear for the implications of the prophecy for his own future that tormented him so, it all came out in a rush. He wanted to blame in all on the Dursley's, on Aunt Petunia, but he found that he couldn't. He couldn't hate her for all of this; she had no part in it. It was all Voldemort's fault; he was to blame for all of this. He realized that he couldn't find himself able to blame the Dursley's because everything he had went through here was all a consequence for the war with Voldemort. In comparison with the implications of the prophecy all of this was meaningless. Realizing this he started to remember times when he had seen momentary flickers of pity and worry in her eyes when Vernon or Dudley mouthed him down. As he calmed down a bit a regained control of himself he found himself analysing what she had just said and accepting her words as the truth. He knew he believed her explanation and searching inside himself he found pity for the life that she had chosen and lived for all these years.

As he accepted her apologies a voice called out from within him telling him to forgive her and to give in to his heart. Deep inside he had wanted her to love him and care for him and he now knew all she wanted was to have someone that loved her back, loved her as a mother like her own son couldn't. He reached out inside of himself and sought to find his calm centre. Finding it he took away all his feelings of anger and revenge and replacing them with the embracing feeling of love that flowed through him in such abundance. Regaining full control of his emotions he removed the tears from his eyes and took the glasses from his eyes to wipe them clean.

Removing his arm from aunt Petunia's neck, he placed his hand gently on her shoulder and made her look in his eyes. He found happiness in the knowledge that he was able to forgive her and his eyes sparkled once again. This time not from the tears that he could only just hold back, but with the happiness of knowning that she cared for him once again.

He looked at her and said "Aunt Petunia, I…I never knew any of this. I never knew you cared for me as a mother would for her child. Just as you said, I've had a very difficult time here with you. But as much as I might like to hate you for what you've all done to me, when I look in my heart I can't bring myself to hate you even the slightest bit. The only person I can really blame for everything is the one that started all of this; that sorry excuse for a wizard called Voldemort. I understand that your love for uncle Vernon would overcome the love you had for my mother and for me, for fear of again loosing someone you love and care for. I understand this because something similar has happened to me too. Therefore I can do nothing else but forgive you, aunt Petunia. I want nothing more than to live a normal live with people who care for me. If uncle Vernon and Dudley ever find it in themselves to come to me and apologize just as you did just now, maybe I would be able to forgive them too. But I doubt they will ever apologize to me like you did. I really want to be able to live a normal life with you, and I will try to keep my temper in check and not give uncle Vernon another reason to dislike me, but I can't change what I am. If you try to get uncle Vernon to change his mind about me, who knows, maybe one day we will all be able to live a normal life."

At this aunt Petunia found no words that would express her joy at his forgiveness. Never had she felt more like a loving mother that at that very moment. Her eyes started to shed tears of joy of his forgiveness. She reached out with her arms and hugged him tightly. Holding him close to her she kept whispering "Thank you" and "I love you, Harry. I'll never hurt you again" in his ears. Harry just held her and tried to comfort her as best as he could, while revelling in his own happiness.

After a while Aunt Petunia regained control of herself and decided to get up and get something to drink downstairs. Harry sat down on the couch and tried to compose himself as much as possible, while aunt Petunia went to the kitchen to make some tea. She returned after a short while with the tea and sat down next to him. She wanted to talk to him about what had happened at his school in the past few years, because she knew something very radical must have happened to him. She had noticed the lost look on his face when he arrived home last night, and it didn't take a genius to figure out that something was greatly disturbing him.

While they were enjoying their cup of tea they were having a nice conversation talking about Harry's parents when they were young and the fun Petunia had had every time Lily had come home with all kinds of magical candy and enchanted objects. After a while aunt Petunia steered the conversation towards Harry's own life at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At first Harry didn't want to tell her to much about what happened there, but after a while of thinking it all through, he decided to tell her everything that had happened to him in the past four years, because it became to much to bare for him alone. He reasoned that by telling her everything he might finally find peace within himself. So he told her everything, starting in his first year with the adventures of the Philosopher's Stone, his dealings with the Basilisk in his second year, finally meeting his godfather and helping him to keep him alive from the Dementors, his adventures in his forth year with the Triwizard tournament and his recollection of Cedric's death.

He also told her of Voldemort's return almost a year ago and expressed his worry that he was almost sure Voldemort would try to attack him again sometime soon. Reliving the events from the past year proved to be the most challenging for him, but he forced himself to tell her everything including that what was troubling him the most. So he recounted the events that had come to pass this year. He told of his frustration at the reactions the students gave him because of all the negative press he had gotten ever since Dumbledore had announced to the school that Cedric was killed by Lord Voldemort, who had been returned to his body a few moments after the murder. He also told her of the secret defence group they had started due to the unimaginable stupidity of the Ministry of Magic or more precisely the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge and his second-in-command Dolores Umbridge for not wanting to believe that Voldemort was back.

The part about Sirius' death because he fell through the Veil after being hit by a curse from Bellatrix Lestrange, was the most difficult thing he had to have off his chest. He decided not to tell her about the prophecy that was made about him before he was born because so far he hadn't told anyone about it, not even his best friends Ron and Hermione. Instead he told her that the sphere containing the prophecy was destroyed in the ensuing battle.

Whilst deliberating whether or not to tell her the prophecy, the thought popped in his head that he might have to keep the prophecy to himself and not even telling Ron and Hermione about it. After all Voldemort had shown only days ago that he would stop at nothing to get the knowledge the prophecy contained. Voldemort had off course found out long ago that the person to whom the prophecy was given was none other but Dumbledore. Harry hadn't been told who had overheard part of the prophecy and told Voldemort, but that was one of the things he intended to find out this year.

He was thankful for the knowledge that he wouldn't be in much of a risk of Professor Dumbledore telling Voldemort the rest of the prophecy if he ever came for him. It gave him some peace of mind after a year of turmoil. Not even Voldemort would be able to get something like that from him. But it was very reasonable to assume that Voldemort knew Dumbledore would have had some explaining to do to Harry, in the aftermath of the attack on the Department of Mysteries. He would probably also guess that sometime in the future Harry would tell his best friends about the prophecy and it's implications for his future. He decided there and then that he would keep the knowledge of the prophecy from them for the time being. At least until he had a way of protecting them from Voldemort and had some assurances that the prophecy would not be forced out of them too easily.

Aunt Petunia's mind was reeling with the dangers Harry had faced in the last couple of years and the courage he had shown while facing them. She never had a clue of this and she couldn't even imagine the way he had felt all this time. She was shocked to hear of Voldemort's return, but she managed to hide her fear so she wouldn't upset Harry. She would keep this knowledge from Vernon, because if he knew he would throw Harry out on the streets to live on his own without ever thinking of the dangers it would pose for Harry. He had told her about his dreams and the pain they gave him almost continually now, preventing him from getting a good night's sleep, and that explained a great deal to her. She vowed that she would do everything she could to make him as comfortable as she could.

When Harry was through with his story he kept his eyes fixed on the ground. He didn't want to know how she reacted to his recollection of the events that haunted him. Aunt Petunia saw what he was trying to do and recognized it for what it was, fear to be cast out again because the risk he posed to them and once again losing someone he cared for. She reached out to him en held him close so he would know he would never have to feel alone again. She told him that he must fight Voldemort with everything he had and keep on going, no matter what happened. She told him that would be exactly what his parents would have done.

Harry heard what she was saying and knew in his heart that from this day forward he would fight to achieve his new goal in life, to rid the world of Voldemort once and for all so that all the people that he cared for would be save. He pledged to all that he cared for that he would fight for life, the most precious gift of creation. He would do whatever it takes to kill Voldemort or he would die trying. He released aunt Petunia and looked her in the eyes. His emerald eyes were burning with newfound purpose and resolve.

"Aunt Petunia, I promise you that I'll do whatever it takes to bring Voldemort down. I'll not rest until the world is once again free to live without the fear of death. If there is a way to get rid of him I will find it and use it to bring his reign of terror to an end."

"I know you will do your best, Harry." she replied. "I know that because your parents would have done the same thing and I expected nothing less from their son."

"Thank you" he said. "Not just for being there for me when I needed it, but also for believing me. I know most of the things I told you are kind of hard to believe, even for wizards. If I told everything I just told you to students at Hogwarts in sure most of them would believe one word of it."

Aunt Petunia grinned at that "Well, I've heard my share of weird stories when I was still living at home with Lily. She used to tell us all kind of stories about what happened at school. The adventures they had had, the pranks they played, and the gossip they had heard. Believe me when I say that very little seems weird to me anymore after that."

"I guess we have some stories to exchange them." he smiled. "Anyway thank you for believing in me. It has been a long time since anyone except my best friends believed in me. Especially with things like this."

"Don't mention it. You know, you've probably been told many times over that you are remarkably like your parents; not only physically, but also in your mindset. When something needs to be done, whatever it is, you don't hesitate to take it on and give yourself a hundred percent or more. You truly take after your parents always looking after the well-being of others, never caring for yourself until afterwards." she replied.

"So I've been told...," he muttered with a face glowing with pride and embarrassment. She smirked.

Looking at the clock on the wall aunt Petunia was surprised to see that it was already close to half past five in the afternoon and she hadn't even gotten the groceries yet. She stood up and told him that she would be out for a while getting the groceries and reminding him with a smile that he could use the opportunity to relax a bit and watch something he wanted for a change on the telly. He grinned and said that he was already planning to something like that. She laughed at that.

"As long as were home alone you can do what you want, just don't tell Vernon or Dudley about it or there'll be hell to pay… for the both of us…but I think such a thought wouldn't have crossed your mind now would it?"

"When hell freezes over…" he replied grinning widely, as Aunt Petunia got her coat and went outside considerably relieved now that the relationship between her and Harry had been mended.

After returning with the groceries she went to fix dinner. She made all of Harry's favourite things, at least for as far as those things could be made with muggle ingredients. Together they enjoyed the first real dinner Harry had had in all the years he spent with them and they made sure that they enjoyed every bite. Meanwhile they were having an animated conversation about al the spells en enchantments he had learned in school so far and their uses in a household. To Harry's surprise she even remembered a couple of enchantments and spells that he had never heard of, because Lily used them while she was at home in the holidays after she came of age.

As the conversation turned to his friends at Hogwarts he couldn't help but mention the spirited effort of the Weasley twins to play pranks on everyone they could. She seemed to remember them and recalled a certain prank they had played on Dudley two years back. Harry was taking a deep mental breath to prepare him for what he thought might be the risk to their newfound understanding. He too recalled that hilarious event where Dudley had swallowed a Ton Tongue Toffee, purposefully left there by the Weasley twins, resulting in Dudley screaming with fear as a six-foot tong grew out of his mouth. He sighed with relieve and a big grin appeared on his face as aunt Petunia told him with a grin to match his that she was taken aback and a bit scared at first, but that once the problem was fixed by Mr. Weasley, and Vernon and Dudley had went outside to get some air to calm down, she had had a good laugh because it was one of the funniest thing she had seen in a long while. Grinning widely he assured her that none of the pranks the Weasley's played would have a lasting effect, although he had to confess that he never took anything they offered him and gave her the same advice.

"I've been meaning to ask you…you told me about that letter being from Dumbledore… Well, I know he send you that letter because he told me so only a few days ago… But … do you know Dumbledore?" he asked.

"Well, I know of Dumbledore. His name was on the letter we found on you the night you were left on our doorstep. But I knew of him already. Lily and later also James told many stories about him. He is the most powerful wizard in the world isn't he, and kind of weird, or so I've heard?" she replied

Harry had trouble hiding a grin while he replied "Yeah, I guess he was the most powerful wizard, although I guess Voldemort holds that title now. But he is kind of…well, I wouldn't call it weird, more like eccentric."

She smiled and continued "Anyhow, that's about all. I've never met him personally before."

"I guess that explains it then..." he replied.

Later that night he went back to his room with the wonderful feeling of a full stomach and a happiness in his heart that he didn't know he had in him, knowing that for once he wouldn't have to lock the door. He had released Hedwig before he came here yesterday evening so that she would have the opportunity to spread her wings a bit and go on a hunt, before she too would come to the Dursley's to join him in his imprisonment.

Returning to his room he was glad to find her flying in front of his window and he went to the window to open it and let her in. Hedwig immediately came to him and sat on the window seal looking at his with her big eyes and nibbling his fingers affectionately.

"Had a good time?" he asked her.

She hooted affirmatively and jumped on his shoulder.

"I don't think that were going to have to do everything in secret again this summer. Now that Aunt Petunia is on our side we might be able to let you go out whenever you want," he said while feeding her some owl treats.

Hedwig hooted hopefully and gently squeezed his shoulder with her claws.

"I'm going to work hard this summer, studying whatever I can get my hands on. I need all the knowledge and training I can get, so that I can face Voldemort and be able to stand a chance when the times come. I want to apologize beforehand for me ignoring or neglecting you while I'm working. I'll try to keep that to a minimum, but I hope you understand that my training will have to come first if I want to stand a chance against him," he said.

She jumped from his shoulder to stand on the small table in his room and turned to look him in the eye. She gave him a piercing but calm and resigned look as if she wanted to say she understood and would do what she could to help him. She ruffled her feathers importantly to show that she was ready to take her responsibility and would do her best to take care of him. He smiled at that.

"That's my girl, … thank you for understanding."

He held out his hand and she jumped on it. He carried her to her cage and put her on her perch. He cleaned out her cage and refreshed her water, throwing in a couple more owl treats for her.

He was tired and yawning widely told her goodnight as he turned to switch off the light. Jumping in his bed he fell asleep almost immediately, having slept very little the past couple of weeks due to his dreams about Voldemort. That night Harry slept peacefully for the first time in a very long while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning he woke up early. He didn't really need much sleep after having spent such a long time with only a couple of hours of real rest per day. The past year he had constantly woken up screaming because of a nightmare or a vision about Voldemort. During the night his scar had hurt constantly no matter if he was asleep or just staring out the window. When he did sleep he dreamed about Voldemort torturing muggles of even his own Death-Eaters if he felt like it. Not only did he see and hear what was going on, but also he could feel it when people were tortured by the Crustatius Curse and suffered the curse full force just as if Voldemort was putting the curse on him personally.

He had managed to hide this from Ron and Hermione and he hadn't told Dumbledore about it. He just didn't want anyone to know because they would just fuss over him as if he was a baby. He didn't want any more attention than he already had and suffered it all in silence.

He had had a quiet night last night. He had slept peacefully and didn't have any dreams, but he knew Voldemort wouldn't let him have a quiet night for very long. If he wanted to work hard during the following two months of his summer holiday he would need all the sleep he could get.

The only thing that he could think of that would protect him from Voldemort's dreams and the pain they caused was Occlumency. This obscure branch of magic made it possible for wizards and witches to close their minds to outside influences and enable them to focus their minds on whatever they desired. This meant that it would also prevent other wizards from gaining control of someone else's mind.

Dumbledore had already explained to him that Voldemort would never be able to control him mentally, because he was so full of something that Voldemort absolutely despised; his emotions, his ability to care for other without ever thinking twice about his own safety, and ultimately his heart. That however did not prevent him from visiting great pain on Harry in his dreams. Nor would that prevent him from sending one of his Death-Eaters to confront him mentally or try to control him. Harry decided that he would send a letter by owl to Dumbledore today to ask him for books about Occlumency and possible lessons during or after the holidays.

Looking at the raggedy clock that stood on his small nightstand he noticed that it was still only six o'clock in the morning. It was probably still to early for Aunt Petunia to be up, but he reckoned he wouldn't sleep any longer anyway, so he decided to get out of bed and get some breakfast. He really wanted to start on his homework early this summer, so that he had time for all the other activities that he had planned.

He got out of bed a bit groggy, but awake and refreshed for a change. He grabbed his toiletries from his still unpacked trunk and went to the bathroom for a quick shower. After a long and very warm shower, he rubbed himself dry and stood in front of the mirror. He noticed he had changed quite a bit the past year. Ron had always been the tall one and had towered over both him and Hermione ever since their first year. But in the past year he had really had a growth spurt and he most definitely wouldn't be surprised if he would someday soon rival Ron in height or maybe even be taller than him. He had filled out a bit due to Quidditch practice and wasn't so lanky any more but instead become a bit more muscled. At the start of the year he had been around 5'4", but since then he had grown and was now close to 5'8". Besides that his shoulders were somewhat broader and his muscles were more defined than they had ever been. _Playing Quidditch paid off_, he thought.

He finished up in the bathroom and went back to his bedroom to find an owl on the window seal carrying a Sunday Prophet that was tied to it's legs. He walked over to the owl and removed the newspaper. Rummaging through his clothes he searched for some wizard money that he knew the owl would want. He finally found his moneybag hidden on the bottom of his trunk and got out two Knuts that he put in a small pouch tied to one of the owl's legs. As soon as he had done that the owl flew away through the still opened window.

He closed the window and went down to get himself some breakfast, the newspaper still clutched in his hands. He fixed some toast and sat down to read the newspaper.

He had taken out a new subscription to the Daily Prophet after the Ministry of Magic finally admitted that Voldemort had indeed returned and that Harry had spoken the truth all along. He sighed in frustration as he remembered the idiotic reluctance of Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge to face the truth.

The headlines showed that not much had happened in the past few days. The pages were filled with eyewitness reports of wizards and witches who claimed to have seen You-Know-Who and Ministry statements filled with warnings and meaningless advice about what to do when confronted with Death-Eaters or with Voldemort. As if Flooing the Ministry immediately to warn them would save your life if Voldemort truly wanted you dead or seriously injured. But fortunately there were no mysterious deaths or disappearances that marked the last reign of the Dark Lord. It seemed to Harry that Voldemort as updating his plans before he brought the fight out in the open. The loss of the Prophecy must have upset his plans quite a bit. The fact that most of his inner circle had been captured by the Order of the Phoenix down in the Department of Mysteries wouldn't help him either, Harry thought with a grin as he put the last bit of toast in his mouth.

He had just finished his newspaper when Aunt Petunia came down.

"Good morning, Harry. Had a good night?" she said.

"Morning, Aunt Petunia. I had a great night for a change. No dreams and no tortures, thank Merlin," he replied.

"Well, I'm glad that you didn't have to go through that tonight. I was kind of hoping you didn't have breakfast yet, so that I could fix you something and we could have had breakfast together. But I see you were ahead of me and already had breakfast," she said somewhat disappointed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you wanted to do that. I kind of had the same idea though. I've made some toast and prepared some bacon and grapefruit quarters for you. Even though I already had my breakfast it wouldn't prevent us from enjoying breakfast in each others company now, would it?" he replied.

She looked up at that and gave him a grateful look. "No of course not. Thank you," she said as she scooped him up in a hug.

"No problem" he replied with a grin "It was my pleasure. Now why don't you sit down and let me get you your breakfast. Do you want coffee, tea, milk, orange jus?"

"Coffee will be fine," she answered.

Harry put her breakfast on the table and fixed her with a good cup of coffee.

"Black and two lumps of sugar wasn't it?" he said when he put her cup on the table.

"You remembered correctly," she responded.

"It is kind of hard not to," he replied with a grin.

"So…" she said after they both sat down with their coffee "do you have any plans?"

"Well, I've been thinking. If I ever wanted to stand a chance against Voldemort it's vital that I start as soon as possible with my preparations. Although Voldemort has been quiet until now, it probably won't be long before he will attack, now that the wizarding world is aware of his rebirth and is preparing to form an opposition. So I was planning to start on my homework today and finish that as soon as possible. We haven't got that much homework this holiday because we've only just finished with our Ordinary Wizarding Levels, or O.W.L.'s. Those are the wizarding equivalents of the GCSE exams normal people have, by the way. The results should arrive in a week or two. Nevertheless I want to have it over with as soon as possible, so that I can focus on more important things."

"I can understand that. I fact I wish Dudley would put such an effort in his schoolwork. But that would hardly take you a few days. What do you intend to do the rest of the holiday?" she replied

"I was planning to write to Dumbledore this morning and ask him whether of not it would be possible for me to be able to use magic here, so that I can practice spells and hexes. I was also hoping to be able to get some training in martial arts and perhaps fencing and dancing. It may seem weird but very few wizards do physical exercises and most are physically unfit. By training in martial arts and fencing I was hoping to improve my chances at duelling with magic and in case I lost my wand it would also pay off. I'm definitely going to train myself in long distance running, because it would increase my overall physical condition and the actual running will probably come in useful someday. Dancing classes would help me improve my balance… and dancing lessons would improve my dancing skills themselves. And that would be useful at the balls that are held at Hogwarts," he said with flushed cheeks.

"You have balls at you school?" she asked in wonder. "I've never heard Lily talk about those before."

"We have one or two balls in a year. They are mostly for the senior years though. I've been at only one ball in the pas few years, and that was in my forth year. But I never really enjoyed them because I wasn't able to dance properly. I don't know if they were held in the past, but I guess they were held then too."

"We'll see what we can do about those lessons then. I don't think you know, but a gym recently opened just a block away, and their prices are quite reasonable. I was thinking of sending Dudley there too as an addition to his diet. I don't think it would take much to persuade Vernon to let you go too. I'm sorry to say that he would be quite happy to have you out of the house as much as possible," she replied a bit ashamed.

"Well, if that would be possible I'd be ever so grateful. It would mean a lot to me. And I don't blame you for whatever Vernon might think. And if it help to persuade Vernon I would happily pay for the lessons myself," he replied enthusiastically.

"I don't think that would be necessary, we owe you quite a lot for all those years of hardship. But if it would be necessary to persuade Vernon, I'll mention it to him. But how would you pay for those lessons yourself? You haven't got any money," she said.

"My parents didn't leave me with nothing. How do you think I've paid for my schooling and all my books and robes and such? I've got an account at Gringott's, the Wizard bank. I could just send them a letter and ask them to exchange some money and send it to me," he answered.

"That certainly explains a lot. But I don't think you'll need to do that," she replied.

"I guess we'll see. In any case thank you for considering it. If Uncle Vernon doesn't allow me to follow those classes I will not hold it against you anyway. We'll just have to see what else we can arrange. Maybe I can study it on my own somewhere. But it's Sunday, and I've only been here for one day, so we don't need to worry about that today. Uncle Vernon and Dudley will arrive back here late tomorrow evening, so we probably won't get around to asking them until Tuesday anyway. In the meantime I'll try to get my homework done. That way I don't have to worry about it anymore."

"You're right," she said, "We'll worry about that when they get back."

"All right then, I'll go upstairs and get started on my homework. Besides I've got some letters to send. Do you want to read the Sunday Prophet? If not, I'll through it away," he said standing up.

"You go right ahead. Just call when you want lunch. And I'd really like to read that newspaper, it's been a long time since I've read wizard news," she said accepting the newspaper from him as he went upstairs.

Harry went upstairs and entered his room. He found Hedwig soothing on the perch in her cage. She opened her eyes as soon as she noticed him entering and hooted softly. He went to her and gave her some owl treats as he petted her quietly.

"I've got a letter to send in a few minutes if you're up to it," he said to her.

She hooted affirmatively and ruffled her feathers to show that she was ready. Harry petted her a bit more before crouching under his bed and getting his books, parchment, ink and quills from their hiding place beneath the bed. He put his books on the bed for now and grabbed some parchment, his ink and quill and sat down behind his small desk. He wrote:

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

I'm hoping to find you in good health. I've been meaning to offer my apologies for losing my temper like that when we returned from the Ministry of Magic a couple of days ago. Even though I was overcome with emotions due to Sirius' death, I don't see that as an excuse for acting like a brat and destroying many of your possessions. I hope you will forgive me for my behaviour.

Just as I have learned my lessons from all of this, I hope that you also have learned your lesson. By not telling me that what I should have know for years, you inadvertently caused me to act on false information. I do not want anything like this to ever happen again and I therefore hope that you will stop treating me like a child and tell me what is going on. Considering that fact that all will be up to me in the end, I think it's no more than fair to be kept informed of EVERYTHING that concerns Voldemort. I may not yet be of age, but I've handled more than anyone when it comes to Voldemort. And that includes you personally. I think the word 'EVERYTHING' does not need any further explanation.

I think my time with the Dursley's will be considerably more enjoyable from now on, because circumstances he changed quite a bit here. Yesterday my Aunt Petunia came to me and told me she had treated me very badly for years and had recently come to find her true feelings towards me. We had some pleasant discussions about all kinds of things like my time at Hogwarts and her memories of my mother and father.

I've come to accept that which we discussed a few days ago and have decided to spent the summer holiday studying and preparing for my destiny. I'm going to do my homework in the next couple of days to get that over with as soon as possible. The rest of my holiday I intend to spent studying and rehearsing all spells and hexes from the past five years, and if possible also everything for my next year's curriculum. I'm also asked the Dursley's to allow me to start following martial arts, fencing and dancing lessons in the newly opened gym only a block away. I hope that I will be allowed to follow those classes but somehow I have my doubts that Uncle Vernon will allow me to do anything that might please me. If I'm not allowed to train there I'll probably find a way to do it myself. I will inform you of the outcome in any case, because I'm sure you want to make arrangements to make sure I can follow those classes safely. You'll probably hear from me coming Tuesday or early Wednesday depending on when I can send my letter.

To make sure I can effectively study and prepare myself for what is to come I wanted to ask you if it could be possible for me to be able to do magic during my summer holidays. I know that underage magic is normally forbidden, but I was hoping you could make some sort of arrangement with the Ministry. This arrangement would also insure that past summer dealing with the Ministry of Magic on this subject would be prevented, in case of a summer visit by our red eyed 'friend' or his cronies.

I also want to ask you for study material concerning Occlumency. I know I should have paid more attention during my lessons the past year, but I just couldn't get myself to do it. Although it may be impossible for Riddle to enter my mind and control me, that does not prevent him from torturing me in my dreams or using one of his Death-Eaters to control me. I was hoping you could provide me with study books and/or recommendations on how to approach this problem.

I know I'm asking a lot from you, but I hope you understand why I must ask this. If it is not too much trouble I would like to be kept up to date on current events. I wish you health and a quiet summer,

Yours truly,

Harry Potter

He read and reread the letter to make sure that he didn't reveal anything about the Order of the Phoenix or about the Prophecy. After reassuring himself that this was not the case, he put the letter in an envelope and addressed it to Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The references he made to being informed of everything and making arrangements would definitely not go unnoticed by Dumbledore. He wanted to be treated as a wizard of age when it came to the activities of the Order of the Phoenix. He had proven himself time after time and it would be no more than fair if he was treated as a full member of the Order, after all the prophecy was about him and him alone. Knowing that he was still followed everywhere by the Order, he might as well give them a warning in advance that he might start training in the local gym.

As he thought of all the books he would have to read and study, a thought popped up in his head. Why not ask Hermione, and Dumbledore just to be safe, for anything that might make his studies easier. Perhaps they knew methods of study or even spells that would assist him.

Glad that he hadn't already sent the letter to Dumbledore away or sealed it, he reopened the envelope and quickly added a postscript.

P.S. I would be very grateful if you could tell me of methods of study or spells you know that would assist me with my studies.

Finally satisfied with his letter he once again put in the envelope and sealed it with wax he melted over a candle. Having finished this letter he started on his letter to Hermione.

Dear Hermione,

I hope you're well and are enjoying your summer holiday. It seems that my holiday will be considerably better that those in the past. My Aunt Petunia has had a radical change of mind to my benefit. She's quite enjoyable now and we have already had some good conversations with each other. The rest of my family probably won't like me any better any time soon, but who knows. In any case, now that my aunt is on my side and with the threat from our friends hanging over their heads, I think my chances for a good summer have definitely improved.

I've also finally come to terms with the fact that Sirius is truly gone. It hasn't been easy for me to accept, but I knew I must if I ever wanted to enjoy life again. I want you to know that in the end it was my friendship with you, Ron, Ginny and also the rest of the DA that got me back on two feet again.

But know for something completely different. I've decided that I'll spend my summer studying and rehearsing everything we have learned in the past five years, and will start a physical exercise regime for the duration of the holidays. I don't think I'll be able to do everything in little under two months, but I'm going to try, and try hard. I was hoping that you might be able to help me with my studies. I want to ask you if you know about any method of study that might help, or perhaps there are spells that would aid me. Anything you can think of will be helpful as long as it has to do with learning.

But whatever you do please DON'T TELL RON about my plans for the summer. If he knew he probably wouldn't let me hear the end of it, as you'll know from your own experience.

I wish you a good holiday and hope to see you soon.

Your friend,

Harry

P.S. keep me informed about everything, okay?

He checked this letter for anything that shouldn't be in there and once he was satisfied with the letter put it in another envelope, sealed it and addressed it to Hermione Granger. He went to Hedwig, got him out of his cage and put her on his desk. He took both of the letters and turned back to Hedwig. He tied both of the letters to Hedwig's outstretched paw. He then told her that they were meant for Professor Dumbledore and Hermione. She hooted affirmatively that she understood and was ready for the journey. Harry opened the window and thanked her before he let her go. She flew around him once and then flew out of the window to deliver the messages.

Harry watched her fly away and sighed, thinking that he would probably never have that kind of freedom, but hoping nonetheless. He closed the window and turned his attention to his homework. He decided to tackle Potions first, because that was the assignment he hated most, and wanted to get that one done so he could relax a bit while working on his other assignments. Snape had set them a particularly nasty four-scroll essay on the properties and uses of Veritaserum and it's benefits to related spells and potions. He knew a lot about the truth potion and could compare it quite reasonably to the other spells and potions, all of which he luckily knew already. That saved him a lot of time skimming through the book in search of the desired information. The problem he faced when writing essay's for Snape was seldom connected to the accuracy of the facts he wrote down, but mostly to the conclusions and remarks he made based on those facts. No matter what he would write down, Snape would always find something to complain about. While he was writing the essay he got more and more aggravated with Snape, even though his essay was coming along fine. Luckily he caught himself before he became really pissed, because that would have only kept him from his work. But in spite of that he vowed to himself that he wouldn't take any more crap from Snape this year. Snape had had his fun the last couple of years and he had let him get away with it relatively unscathed, but no longer. From this year forward he would no longer tolerate Snape's vindictiveness and his derogatory remarks to himself and to others. From now on Snape would behave as a normal teacher and treat everyone fairly or he would make sure Snivellus would pay for it.

After what seemed like hours he finally finished his essay to his satisfaction. He had looked at it from Snape's perspective and tried to write his essay in such a way that Snape would not be able to find a mistake or even a loophole on which he could comment. He was sure he would get a good mark for this essay.

As he looked at the clock on his bedside table he was surprised to see that it was only just 12:30. He had finished that wretched essay quite before it was even one o'clock and had done a good job at it.

He was just about to start on his History of Magic essay, when the door opened and Aunt Petunia entered with a plate of sandwiches and a steaming cup of coffee.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I thought you might like something to eat while you were working on your homework," she said.

"You're not interrupting at all. I was just thinking of coming down to get something myself," he replied.

"I've beat you to it then, so I guess we're even now," she answered with a smile.

He gave her a hearty grin and said, "I guess you could say that. But anyway, thanks for getting me something tot eat. I really was kind of starving."

"Don't thank me, it was something any mother would do, and I have quite a few things to make up for as a mother," she said somewhat ashamed.

He stood up and crossed over to her. He spread out his arms and enveloped her in a loving hug. "Don't worry about it. I've already forgiven you and I've forgotten our past, so there's nothing to make up for."

As he released her and sat back down again she let her eyes roam around the room. She saw all his spell books spread out on his bed. His broom stood in a corner beside the window and his broom servicing kit, a gift from Hermione, stood beside it. His cupboard stood open and she noticed that all his normal clothes and school robes were hanging there. She hadn't noticed that he had liberated his belongings from the cupboard beneath the stairs and that he had brought them to his room.

She turned around and face Harry again. "When did you get your stuff back to your room. You haven't been alone for very long and I certainly didn't notice you getting them upstairs when I was at home."

Harry was looking somewhat uncomfortable when he answered truthfully "Ehh... do you remember yesterday when you came in my room to talk? Well, I thought you were going to be out for a while, so I ventured downstairs and got my stuff back into my room. I was just finished putting my things out of sight, when I heard you walking up the stairs. I really thought I was busted right then. You didn't notice me acting agitated, like a kid caught with his hands in the cookie jar?"

"No, I guess I didn't notice. But now that you mention it, that does explain why the cupboard door was unlocked when I looked at it yesterday evening," she replied with a smile.

Harry relaxed and let out a sigh of relief, because he hadn't noticed that he was holding his breath while he waited for Aunt Petunia's reply. "I hope you don't mind anymore, because I do need my books to make my homework."

"No off course not, why should I care about that anymore?" she said. "That's all in the past, besides I want you to do good in school and you'll probably need all the knowledge you can get to fight that monster Voldemort."

"Thanks," he replied as he started on his sandwiches.

"How are you doing with your homework?" she asked.

"I'm doing fine for now. I just finished my Potions essay and I was about to start on History of Magic," he answered.

"It sounds like you're doing alright then, so I'll just leave you to it," she said. She turned around and was just about to walk away, when she noticed something glittering out of the corner of her eyes. She turned back again and stared at a bundle of seemingly fluid material and asked, "What's that"

Harry followed her outstretched had and found himself looking at his Invisibility cloak.

"Oh that, that's an invisibility cloak. It belonged to my father and was given to me in my first year at school. Dumbledore was keeping it for me and gave it to me at Christmas. I don't know how it is made or what it is made of. I just know that when you put it on, you become totally invisible to the naked eye," he replied, "Here let me show you…"

He reached out and took the cloak in his hands. He unfolded it and put it on. In the blink on an eye he disappeared. Aunt Petunia blanched and looked around with a frightened look in her eyes. Harry hadn't moved and was still standing on the same spot, but she couldn't see him. When she started to get scared he quickly took the cloak off and reached out to comfort her.

"Don't worry, Aunt Petunia. I'm still here. You don't need to be scared; I wouldn't have just disappeared and left you," he told her.

She calmed down a bit and then asked "I thought you weren't allowed to do magic out of school because you're still underage? When you did magic last summer, there were owl's flying everywhere."

He grinned at the memory of that hectic day. "Technically I'm allowed to do magic out of school, but only in the most dangerous of circumstances. The Ministry, or more importantly the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, broke quite a lot of it's own rules to get me expelled. They were trying to discredit me, because they wouldn't want to believe Voldemort was back. I was the one that saw him come back and warned everyone, so I was the logical target. But anyway I wasn't really doing magic now myself. The cloak was enchanted by someone else, the only thing I did was putting it on. I'm still not allowed to do magic, but hopefully that will change soon. I send a letter to Dumbledore to ask him that just a few hours ago. I need to be able to use magic to practice, and I need to be able to defend myself if Voldemort wants to attack me, without having to worry about ministry repercussions."

"Well I guess that explains a lot. I hope Dumbledore will get you permission to use magic. I'd feel a lot safer knowing that you'll be able to defend us if that were to happen. But I don't think Vernon and Dudley are going to like hearing this, so I suggest that we keep that to ourselves for now," Petunia responded.

Harry nodded and said "I know, but they're going to find our eventually. If I'll be able to use magic, I'll try to hide it as best as I can, but I won't be able to hide everything. I hope you understand that."

She nodded that she understood. "We'll just have to tell them then. I'll do my best to make sure that Vernon understands."

"Thanks, I really appreciate that," he breathed.

"Well, good luck with your homework. I'll leave you to it then. Shall we have dinner around six?"

"That would be great. Thanks," he replied.

Aunt Petunia walked out of this room and closed the door behind her. Harry sat down in his chair and finished his sandwiches and coffee quickly. Not because he was in much of a hurry, but his coffee was getting cold.

Having finished his lunch he turned his attention back to his History of Magic essay. Professor Binns, their teacher, had set them a two-scroll essay on the rise of Voldemort and the consequences it brought for the muggle world. Strangely enough, this assignment did interest him quite a bit. Normally History of Magic classes were an exercise of staying awake, because Binns was so boring you couldn't help but fall asleep, or at least loose all ability to pay attention only ten minutes after he began. Binns was a rather unique professor in school because he was a ghost. He was so set in his daily routine that he didn't even notice that one day he stood up to teach his class and left his body behind. His homework assignments were much of the same. Uninterestingly boring topics and assignments made sure that it was a subject few really liked. He was kind of worried about his History of Magic O.W.L., because he had fallen asleep a little over halfway through it. But this assignment interested him because it explained how Voldemort gained power over the years and it made him realise just how much influence one man, if you could call him that, could have; not only in the wizarding world, but also in the muggle world.

He set himself to the task and found that this essay was far better to do than any other History of Magic assignment he had made until now. The fact that it had to do with something that interested him and that involved him personally to a great extent, made it a much more enjoyable assignment. Perhaps the fact that he had just finished his dreaded Potions essay also had something to do with it. It therefore didn't surprise him that he finished his essay before it was even three o'clock. What did surprise him was that he had managed to write not the usual two scrolls written in handwriting twice it's normal size, but five scrolls written in a handwriting somewhat smaller than usual. "I guess being more motivated to research something thoroughly, makes it easier", he muttered under his breath.

He decided to do one more assignment today and do the rest tomorrow. He really hadn't expected to finish this much homework in so little time. He still had to do essays for Transfiguration, Charms and Divination, but those weren't very difficult. Luckily they didn't have to do any homework for Defence against the Dark Arts this summer, because their teacher was chased out of the castle before the end of the year, so she didn't have the opportunity to set them any assignments. He chose to do the Transfiguration essay now and save the rest for tomorrow. That way he had some time to relax before dinner and a whole evening that he could enjoy undisturbed. He might be able to do a game on Dudley's computer or his Playstation 2 without getting into trouble.

Professor McGonagall had set them a three-scroll essay about Animagi. She had told them before the holidays that they would research if any of them had the ability to become an Animagus. To prepare them she had asked them to write a in depth essay about how to become an Animagus, the magical theory behind it and problems you might possibly encounter while working to be an Animagus. A sizeable part of his Transfiguration book 'An Intermediate Guide to Transfiguration' by Emeric Switch was dedicated to them and provided Harry with lots of useful information. It helped Harry considerably that he had some inside information to becoming an animagus. He would explain the process of becoming an animagus with a lot of details, because his godfather Sirius Black and his Defence against the Dark Arts teacher Remus Lupin had told him all about it. He knew that it was very difficult to include clothes and your wand in the transformation process, and could provide simple and effective solutions to the problems. You could for example transfigure your clothes to form a collar, necklace of bracelet, like Sirius had done. That way you would always have your clothes with you. Another option would be to wear very tight fitting clothes, because those tended to be included in the transformation process. Although those clothes would still be very revealing, they would be sufficient to prevent any major embarrassments. Your wand could for example be charmed to do the same thing, meaning change it into a collar or bracelet of sorts, when you tapped it in a particular place or in a particular pattern. If you trained with it a bit, it would even be possible to use your wand in it's changed form for minor spells, while being in animagus form. Such a feat would provide a considerable element of surprise to your unknowing foe.

His father James Potter, his godfather Sirius Black and the bloody traitor Peter Pettigrew all managed to become one in their fifth year to keep their friend Remus Lupin company. The four Marauders had managed to do this without even Dumbledore finding out about it. Lupin had been his Defence against the Dark Arts teacher two years ago and had been exposed as a werewolf. He had been one since early childhood because he was bitten by one, and had lived with the curse ever since. Normally his condition would have prevented him from ever being allowed in a wizarding school, had it not been for Dumbledore. He allowed Remus into Hogwarts and assured him his condition would not be a problem, provided that some precautions would be taken. The Shrieking Shack had been constructed and a tunnel was dug to Hogwarts so that Remus could transform in the Shrieking Shack. That's why the Whomping Willow had been planted that year, to prevent entry into the tunnel.

Harry was really looking forward to those classes, because he really wanted to know if he could become one. His enthusiasm showed itself in his essay; because when he was finished he had written five scrolls on the subject in, what he considered, minute handwriting. He put his now finished essay safely with the others in a drawer of his desk. He cleared his desk and put all his books on top of a shelf, because he no longer needed to hide them from the Dursley's. Looking at his clock he saw that is was 17:30.

He went downstairs and put his plate and coffee cup on the sink. He found Aunt Petunia sitting in the living room reading a book. She apparently heard him coming down the stairs and entering the room, because she looked up.

"Hello Harry, have you finished your homework?"

"I've managed to finish about half of it. I've done my essays for Potions, History of Magic and Transfiguration. So that means that tomorrow I'll only have a charms essay and a Divination essay to do. If I've done that I'm done for the summer. At least were homework is concerned. I never thought that doing homework could be so…I think 'relieving' is the word I'm looking for. Now I understand why Hermione always starts on her homework immediately. Knowing that you've done most of it already is really relaxing. I kind of feel stupid for not having done my homework right away all the time. It would have taken so much stress away," he replied.

"While you were staying here we always prevented you from doing your work. I'm surprised that you managed to do it all together. I don't know how you are at school but considering the fact that you were allowed to go back every year must have meant that you did your work satisfactory," she replied.

"Well, lets just say I've managed to charm my other teachers sufficiently to ignore professor Snape. He's always trying to get me expelled. He really hates me and I'm not exaggerating. He had some quarrels with my father and his friends while he was at school and he's been trying to take his hatred out on me ever since I came to Hogwarts," he said.

"Well, by hearing your words I'm guessing those feelings are somewhat mutual?" she asked with a smile.

"You can say that, yeah," he replied.

"Ahh…well, hearing how things went so far, I'm guessing you don't really have to worry about him succeeding," she said confidently.

"Let's hope not," he said.

"I'm going to prepare dinner now. Why don't you sit down and relax a bit?" she suggested.

"I'll gladly comply with your wishes, my lady," he answered while making a small bow.

She laughed and went to the kitchen, while Harry dropped down on the couch and grabbed the remote to turn on the TV. He was hoping to catch the news to see if the muggles had noticed and mysterious deaths or disappearances. Luckily there weren't any.

Aunt Petunia called half an hour later that dinner was ready and asked him if he wanted to set the table. He got up and set the table and sat down. They enjoyed a good meal together and he enjoyed her company even more. They had a wonderful conversation about Hogwarts and Petunia talked about all the things this mother and his father had done. She told him of some of the jokes they thought up and the pranks they had played, when a thought popped up in his head. They had had so precious little to laugh about in the past fifteen years, and he just though of the perfect way to have some fun together.

When they finished dinner he told her he had a couple of things he wanted to show her. They cleaned up after dinner together and he told her to wait in the living room while he got something's from his room. He ran upstairs and went for is trunk as Aunt Petunia prepared some tea and biscuits downstairs. After delving around his trunk he found what he was looking for and came up with a big box that said 'Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes'.

The Weasley twins Fred and George had left school a couple of months ago to start their dream. Their dream was to open a joke shop in Diagon Alley. Harry was their financial backer. He had given them his Tri-wizard winnings amounting to a thousand Galleons, because he didn't think he deserved to have it himself and he didn't need it. They had used that money to create a whole series of jokes and pranks and to find new premises. As a way of saying thank you to Harry, they had promised him a set of everything they came up with and sold in their store. Just before he left platform 9 ¾ with the Dursley's they had cornered him alone and gave him the box. They had told him to use it on the Dursley's and at the time that was exactly what he had intended. Off course he had never expected things to work out the way they did.

He grabbed the box and went downstairs to Aunt Petunia. He put the box down and tried to look at her with a straight face.

"You'll probably be wondering what I've got hidden in that box," he said.

"Maybe…" she replied.

"Alright then, I won't keep you in suspense anymore. You remember the Weasley twins don't you? Well, they've started a joke shop in Diagon Alley, that's in London. I don't know if you've ever been there with my mother?" he asked.

"No I've never been there, but I've heard some things about it," she replied.

"Well, it's a sort of shopping centre for wizard's. Fred and George, that's how they're called, have been inventing magical jokes for years now. I gave them some money to start up, and in turn the give me a full set of everything they invent. Before I came here Friday night, they gave me that box. I haven't looked in it yet, so I don't know what kind of stuff they've hidden in there, but I thought it would be nice to have some fun tonight," he said.

"What have you got in mind?" she asked with a smile.

"I was thinking… how about we try out some of the things they've put in there? I promise you they won't harm you in any way," he answered hopefully.

"That could be fun. I'd like that. But I insist that you go first," she said with a grin.

"Oh you evil person… remember me never to ask you something like this again," he said with a grin to match hers.

"Well, to late to back out now. Are you going to open it now?" she laughed.

"I guess I have no choice now," he answered.

He reached over to the box, set it on his lap and opened it. The box was crammed full of everything they had ever invented. Small bags of Canary Creams, Ton-Tongue Toffees, Hiccough Sweets and Belch powder lay to one side of the box. A block of Frog Spawn Soap and a Headless Hat were beside them. A large Skiving Snackbox was on the other side of the box full of Fainting Fancies, Nosebleed Nougat, Puking Pastilles and the like. A small portable swamp and a Large Deflagration Deluxe box of Weasley's Wildfire Whiz-bangs filled most of the box. It seemed like they had added a few joke from Zonko's to give more of a variety. A nose biting teacup, screaming yoyos, whizzing Worms, dungbombs, stink Pellets and a large variety of fake wands filled the rest of the box.

"Oh damn, I should have thought of the fact that we can use only a few of these things. Most of them require magic to fix them or you would have to be very fond of cleaning," he said somewhat downcast.

"Well, if that's the case then we will just have to see what it is that we can use," she replied cheerfully.

Harry picked up a fake wand and gave it a swish. Next thing he knew he was holding a rubber duck to Aunt Petunia's great amusement. She tried one herself as Harry grabbed the headless hat from the bottom of the box. She looked shocked at the sight of her nephew sitting on the coach beside her without a head. Now it was Harry's turn to laugh at the look on her face, before she joined him when she heard him laughing. He tried a Hiccough candy next, because he knew those would last for only five minutes and did not require a cleanup crew. He spent the next hiccoughing while Aunt Petunia was laughing at him, because without a second thought she had taken one herself to Harry's great surprise. The last thing they tried was a Canary Cream. Harry went first and changed into a cute little canary for a couple of minutes while Aunt Petunia was cooing at the sight of him. It didn't take long before the feathers seemed to melt right of him and he once again became himself.

"Now that one I liked best. Do you mind if I try one?" she asked hopefully.

"Not at all, go right ahead. It's time for me to have a laugh," he replied with a big grin.

She took a Canary Cream and was just about to put it in her mouth when she seemed to hesitate.

"I promise you it doesn't hurt at all," he assured her as he saw her doubt.

She nodded and put it in her mouth. Within a few second a similar little yellow canary hopped around confused in her place. Harry laughed himself to tears at the sight of Aunt Petunia the Canary. Within five minutes Harry had his Aunt restored to him. She sat next to him with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Are you alright, Aunt Petunia?" he asked.

"Hmmm… Oh sorry Harry, I was lost to my thoughts for a minute," she said "That was the best experience of my life. We should really do that again sometime."

"We'll do that again then," he said and added with an evil grin on his face "You'd better watch out for what you eat. You could be popping into a canary at any moment"

"Should you do that, you'd better watch out yourself. I might accidentally spill some laxative in your drink," she responded with a similar grin on her face.

He swallowed and answered hastily "It was just an idea. I wasn't exactly planning it"

She burst out laughing and he couldn't help but joining her.

Later that night he went back to his room, feeling very happy but also very tired. He wanted to do a lot the next day, so he would need his strength. He looked around in his room but he didn't see Hedwig or any other owl.

_Ah well…_ he thought. _I can't expect Hedwig back so soon with answers. I did send her out with two letters, so it's not reasonable to expect her back the very same day with good answers. She'll probably be here some time tomorrow._

He put the box back into his trunk and got himself ready for bed. When he finally went to bed he couldn't help but think that this summer was going to be decidedly different than his other holidays. His final thought before sleep claimed him was that he hoped that different meant good.

* * *

A/N: I've got the story mostly thought out, but I sometimes have trouble to formulate my thought correctly so I may rewrite some paragraphs later on.  
Because this is my first shot at fanfiction I welcome all constructive criticism / tips / suggestions:)...Just R&R!  
BTW, I'm looking for a beta, i've you're interested please leave a message!  



	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_…He was walking down a long dimly lit corridor. Torches hung at random intervals; their flickering flames gave the whole corridor an eerie ambience. His wand outstretched in front of him, he silently went to the other end of the corridor. A large sturdy door stood between him and that which he desired. He somehow knew that to enter through the door meant great danger, but his desire to find it forced him to negate that knowledge and he grabbed the handle. Immediately the door dissolved in front of him and a circular room appeared. Numerous doors were lined against the wall. As he entered the room, the door behind him reappeared and locked itself firmly._

_…A powerful wave of loneliness and guilt hit him as he was left standing alone in the dimly lit room. Suddenly all light seemed to be sucked out of the room as a door opened and a tall thin man appeared in the doorway. He beckoned him and he unwillingly followed him through the door. The door closed itself with a loud BANG as he stepped into the room. He recognised the room as the Death-Chamber. In the middle of the room a large arch was located on a raised dais. A veil covered whatever is hidden behind it, whispering to him, beckoning for him to come closer._

_….Maniacal laughter came form behind him as he noticed a woman aiming a wand at a dark-haired man. He recognised the man; it's his godfather Sirius. He wanted to run over to him, but a searing pain coming from his scar prevented him from moving. A powerful hand was put on his shoulder and forced him to turn around, while the pain kept increasing. He was looking right into the evil, snakelike face of Voldemort._

_"So, Potter, you have finally arrived to join us at this gratifying event?" A high-pitched voice whispered evilly. "It's about time you followed the leads I've been giving you over the past year. Ah, and I see you've brought another welcome guest to join in the fun. I've been dying to meet him personally for quite a while now. And I reckon one or two of my Death-Eaters would also like to exchange words, or should I say curses, with him. From what I've heard from Wormtail and Snape, they would really like to make use of his presence to vent some pent up steam. I think I'll just let them have some fun; after all he's been quite a nuisance to me. So I thank you for bringing him."_

_"YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE…YOU HEAR ME…LET HIM GO…TAKE ME INSTEAD, BUT LEAVE HIM," Harry screamed._

_"Potter, you certainly have some excellent suggestions. I rather underestimated you. It seems I'm bringing out your dark side. It's a rather pleasant surprise, unexpected but pleasant indeed. Simply meeting me has turned you so much already that you've brought me your own godfather to play with and provide some excellent suggestions to dispose of him. I'm starting to like you, Potter. Now, if you just tell me the full prophecy, I'm sure we can be great friends," Voldemort commanded._

_"NO, NEVER," Harry screamed, "I won't let you know it. I'd rather die…"_

_"That can certainly be arranged, Potter. I believe young Malfoy would be more than happy to accommodate you. He's been coming along nicely and promises to be an even more loyal and useful servant than Lucius. Now tell me the prophecy or you'll pay," Voldemort snapped at him._

_"Never," he replied, "Do your worst…"_

_"Potter, I thought you'd never ask," Voldemort answered cruelly, "Bellatrix, I think this room is in need for some background music."_

_"My pleasure to be of assistance, master," she replied as she bowed. She turned back on Sirius and raised her wand. "CRUCIO!" she yelled as she aimed her wand at him. Sirius stood frozen in front of her, a scared look upon his face. As the curse hit him, he screamed in pain as his body convulsed erratically._

_"How do you like that, Potter?" Voldemort asked him, "Rather amusing is it not? Oh, don't look so lost. All you've got to do is tell me the prophecy."_

_His legs could no longer support him as fear and guilt build up inside him. "No I won't tell you. I'm so sorry Sirius, I just can't. It's all my fault. Forgive me..."_

_"I won't forgive you, Harry," Sirius croaked between sods and screams of pain, "It's all your fault. You shouldn't have come here, because it forced me to come to your aid. See what it has brought me? It'll always be the same around you Harry. Because of your ignorance and stupidity everyone you care for will die."_

_"No, I don't believe you. You're not, Sirius. He would never have said that. It's not true. This is all a dream, a horrible nightmare," Harry cried._

_"I'm afraid you're wrong, Potter," Voldemort responded, "This is all very real. Now tell me the prophecy or your godfather will die."_

_"I don't believe you. I won't do it," he yelled._

_"You won't tell me, when I've asked you? Did I forget to say 'please'? It doesn't matter. You'll tell me anyway in a few moments," Voldemort laughed. "Bellatrix, please do as Potter here suggested so kindly. Let go of mister Black."_

_"As you command, my Lord," she replied gladly and as she turned back to Sirius she gave a mock bow to Harry. She had been holding up Sirius to keep him away from the Veil, but at her masters command released him._

_"NOOOOOOO……." Harry screamed trying to get up, as Sirius fell in slow motion through the veil, a look of horror on his face as he turned to Harry one last time and mouthed, "__How could you…!"_

_"Oh yes, Potter," Voldemort smiled. "It was an excellent suggestion. I have to admit that not even I would have thought of that. Now, back to business Potter, You'll tell me the prophecy. When you do and still have some life left in you, I'm sure you will be a great servant. You might even become my most trusted Death-Eater, the envy of all the others. Potter, think about it, power and prestige beyond anything you could ever imagine."_

_"No. You might as well kill me now, because I'll never become one of your Death-Eaters," Harry yelled at Voldemort. His body was shaking with anger, his white-knuckled fists hung limply, powerless to do anything._

_"Maybe a little motivation is in order. As per your suggestion I've let Sirius go, and now I'll take you instead" Voldemort laughed and yelled "CRUCIO!" as he aimed for Harry….._

Harry woke up in great pain. His body was still convulsing from the intensity of the curse. He sat up straight, breathing hard and wiped the sweat of his forehead. He already had that particular dream a couple of times since Sirius died, each time gaining in intensity and detail. He hoped that he had managed to keep from screaming out load, because he didn't want to wake up Aunt Petunia that way. It would only scare her and that was the last thing he wanted now. Looking at the clock he noticed he really didn't have to worry about waking her up, because it was already a quarter past eight.

Luckily the dreams had not been this bad when he was Hogwarts. At the time he would have done anything to prevent Ron and Hermione from finding out what was bothering him. He was sure they would fuss over him and go to Dumbledore if they had found out. He really didn't want that at the time. He hoped Dumbledore could provide him with help with Occlumency, because he really needed to study it as soon as possible.

He got up and proceeded to freshen up. He went downstairs to get some breakfast and get some of his energy back. Last night had really exhausted him. He was very glad he had done so much of him homework already, because he doubted that he would have gotten anything done today due to stress, had he not done most of it already.

He arrived in the kitchen and found Aunt Petunia sitting there reading the newspaper. She had made him breakfast this morning, and for that he was quite thankful. He sat down and immediately started wolfing down him breakfast.

"Take it easy. It's your holiday. You don't have to rush things. You could choke on it, you know?" Aunt Petunia said concerned.

"Don't worry about it. I eat like this almost every morning," Harry replied casually with his mouth full.

"That's one more thing we'll have to teach you over summer then, table manners," she responded, looking half amused half affronted.

"I do know my table manners, but I conveniently forget about them around breakfast," he replied grinning.

"We'll see about that at dinner then," she replied casually.

"You got any books on etiquette I could read before then?" he asked with a smile.

"Sorry Harry, you've just got to show what you already know," she replied with a grin.

"You'd better be prepared for the worst then…" he replied in kind.

"I already am, Harry. I already am…" she smiled.

"Oh, that hurt."

"You got what you deserve," she grinned, "But now for something completely different. What are you planning to do today?"

"I was hoping to finish my homework before Vernon and Dudley come back tonight. You know they still aren't very fond of magic or me personally for that matter."

"Why don't you let me worry about them? You just concentrate on your homework and preparing for Voldemort," she replied.

"Alright, we'll see how it goes when they get back," he sighed.

"I see that you've finished your breakfast, so why don't you hop upstairs and get started?"

"I'll get to it then. Maybe Hedwig's already back with the answers to my letters. I'm expecting them sometime today," he said hopefully.

"Well, standing around here and waiting for them is a waste of time. We'll see what happens then when they arrive."

When he finished his breakfast he went upstairs to finish his last two essays. As he opened the door to his room he noticed an owl flying in front of his window. He rushed forward because he thought it might be an answer to one of his letters, but cooled down considerably when he noticed it was only bringing 'The Daily Prophet'.

He took the newspaper, paid the owl and send it on it's way again. He would save the paper for later and get his homework done first. He had only his Charms and Divination assignments left to do and wanted to get the worst one done first. That of course meant his Divination essays. They were to do a two-scroll essay about the characteristics of Seers and their abilities. Digging up his book 'Unfogging the Future' by Cassandra Vablatsky, he quickly found the appropriate chapter.

Seers can be sorted in two different categories. First of all were those born with the ability. Only wizards and witches could become Seers and then only if their parents had been magical themselves for at least seven generations and they will probably be girls. A male Seer, born with the ability, has not walked the earth in more than three centuries. Natural, pureblood Seers come into their powers when they reach the age of eleven, although it is possible that a Seer has glimpses of the future before that age. Those minor visions are nowhere near as powerful and detailed as the Vision of a Seer who has come into his or her powers, and mostly concern people close to them. For example an underage Seer could have a vision of his or her mother burning her hands on a hot pan, or of a sibling falling from a tree. Seers whose powers have been awakened will experience that their powers kick in slowly. Minor visions will occur at irregular intervals and will become increasingly powerful and realistic as time passes. A Seer would have to be trained to control their powers as well as their emotions as soon as possible. They will have to learn to control their emotions because if a Seer becomes to emotional while experiencing a vision they could create a link with the people or beings in that vision. When such a link is made a Seer would suffer the same fate as the people who the vision concerned and often with deadly consequences for the Seer in question. Because almost all Seers are female and females tend to be far more emotional than males such training is vital for the survival of the Seer.

The second category of Seers is very different from the first. These Seers are born to battle. Such Warrior-seers are extremely rare and only appear in times of great need. The last Warrior-seer lived more than two millennia ago. Warrior-seers can be born to anyone, regardless of the purity of blood and have even been born to muggles. Once again those Seers will most definitely be girls because male Warrior-seers have never existed as far as documented history reports. What makes these Warrior-seers so rare is that they are extremely powerful witches and can come into their powers at any point in their life, even just after birth of minutes before death, besides the fact that they are more tuned to the Inner Eye than even the most powerful natural seer and can have visions of someone or something at will. While natural Seers are normally incapacitated during and most of the time also after the visions, Warrior-seers can be awake and concentrating on something completely different while experiencing their visions. Their visions are always very intense and a Warrior-seer will have to be conditioned to pain from a very early age, though the visions themselves are not painful for the Warrior-seers. The pain that they have to be conditioned for is actually mental pain, because they tend to suffer from the knowledge that what they see is really going to happen in the future. Only the most powerful of Warrior-seers are able to bear that knowledge without suffering the pain of knowledge. Experts theorise that male Warrior-seers will be powerful beyond anything the wizarding world has seen in the past millennia.

Harry finished his essay quite fast. Unfortunately they needed not only to make this essay, but also to write down five of their dreams, it didn't matter whether they were daydreams of nightmares, and give an interpretation of their meaning. Luckily he could think of some harmless and boring dreams he had dreamed and he was able to provide some rather interesting conclusions. He added some gruesome conclusions and painful predictions so Professor Trelawney would be interested. Harry really disliked Divination because Trelawney was a fraud and she kept predicting his imminent death at every opportunity.

Harry sighed as he put his Divination essay away and got his Charms books out.

Professor Flitwick's class was never boring. The spells he taught them came in very useful most of the time, so Charms was one of the rare classes where he always paid attention if he could. Tiny Professor Flitwick was a man with a great sense of humour and was generally very patient and understanding to his students. This time he had set them an interesting essay of three scrolls about timeflow-altering spells and their possible uses. 'The Standard book of Spells Grade Five' by Miranda Goshawk contained only a limited amount of information about them because the Ministry was not very fond of the general public using them, although they were not illegal. Flitwick didn't give a hoot about what the Ministry thought about them anymore, especially after the Ministry had been so interfering at Hogwarts. That's why he gave them extra books and information to use for their essays.

Timeflow-altering spells made it possible to change the flow of time in a certain place or for a certain time. These spells could be used to enchant something so that the passage of time is different there than normal. You could for example change the flow of time in a certain room so that spending a week inside of this room meant that on the outside only minutes or even less had past. Those spells could be used to facilitate training, studies, cooking or recuperating after or during a battle. If you could enchant a room in such a way, you could go there to rest and heal your wound, while on the outside the battle stopped until you were fit enough to return. Another spell could be used to change the flow of time around a person or object. If you used such a spell on yourself, you could create a time bubble around yourself. Within this bubble time would pass normally and you would be able to do everything you normally did, but on the outside of it time would pass very slowly of even stop depending on the power you put behind it. That way you could kill an entire army without even breaking a sweat, all within a couple of seconds. As long as you could keep the spell on yourself it would seem to you like all the curses coming at you are simply frozen in midair and you could simply walk around them. An added advantage was that the temporal bubble around you took you outside of time. That meant that you were no longer connected to the timeframe you started in. Anything that hit the bubble would simply go straight through you as if you weren't there or bounce of it. The power required to make these spells works was very great indeed. That meant that only some of the most powerful wizards and witches were able to attempt them. Most of them never got a single spell to work even if they had tried their entire life.

These timeflow-altering spells were not to be confused with time-travelling spells like those used on the time-turners. While timeflow-altering spells changes the existing flow of time around you and created what could be called holes in time, time-travelling spells were very different. These kinds of spells did not change an existing flow of time, but transported the caster to another time flow, whether it is past, present or future. They are fundamentally different and while timeflow-altering spells could potentially cause great damage should someone abuse them, time-travelling spells could disrupt the whole flow of time as we know it. That was called the 'butterfly effect' by muggles. It means that a very small action could have potentially catastrophic consequences. The simple act of talking to someone in the past could meant that he would not meet someone he was supposed to have met, resulting in the disappearance of an entire family from history. That's why the ministry very closely guarded time-travelling spells, and unmonitored use could result in a mandatory visit to Azkaban for a considerable length of time. His own experiences with time-turners had already made the potential dangers of abuse very clear to him. They really had to prevent themselves from meeting their own past selves. Had that happened it could have created what was called a 'temporal paradox' and it could have destroyed time itself and with it everything that was connected to it. That included the whole universe.

He was done with the essay faster than he had imagined. He had managed to write well over five scrolls and he still thought he had missed some things. But he would check all his essays when the holidays came to a close, thinking that he probably would have learned some new things by then or remembered the things that he already should have know.

He cleared up his desk and looked up at the clock. _It's only one o'clock in the afternoon and I'm completely done with my homework! I still have more than seven weeks to go to do whatever I want. Ha, no more pressure…Well, from my homework at least._

He ran downstairs and looked around for Aunt Petunia. She wasn't in the living room, neither in the kitchen or dining room. He finally found her sitting in a chair in the garden, enjoying the sun while reading a magazine.

"Hi Aunt Petunia, soaking up some sun?" he called out.

She looked up from her magazine and said "Oh hi Harry, I didn't see you coming. How is it going?"

He stood in he doorway listening and replied. "It's great. I've finished my homework now, so I can relax for the rest of the afternoon. I'm just going to make something to eat and then I'll join you."

"That's marvellous Harry. Now you can really get to enjoy your holiday for a while. As you see it's a beautiful day, so enjoy yourself. And before you go, I've left some sandwiches in the fridge and there's hot coffee in the thermos," she said.

He shouted "Thanks!" over his shoulder as he ran upstairs to get something to read. As he entered his room he went for his nightstand and got his edition of "Quidditch through the Ages" from the drawer. It was his favourite book and it showed. The corners were bent out of shape and there were numerous earmarks. He was planning to buy the latest edition of the book next time he was visiting Diagon Alley.

His eyes went to the opened window but he still didn't see Hedwig. He knew that she could arrive at any moment now. Well, she would find him anyway, so there was no use in waiting for her.

He went back downstairs, clutching his book under his arms, and went to the kitchen. He found the sandwiches in the fridge just as Aunt Petunia had told him. He poured himself a cup of coffee and took everything with him outside. He crashed down on one of the lawn chairs Aunt Petunia had put on the patio. He delved into his sandwiches and soaked up some sun, while reading from the book popped open in his lap.

Aunt Petunia was watching him eat his way through the plate of sandwiches at a tremendous pace. It was only then that she noticed the book Harry was reading.

"Harry, what kind of book have you got there? I'm positive that I've never seen that book before."

Harry looked up from his empty plate and said, "You're not mistaken; you never have seen this book before. It was always crammed away in my trunk during the holidays. Now that I know you don't really mind things of magic, I don't have to hide it anymore. This is a book about Quidditch, a wizarding sport. It's the best book I've ever read. But do you know about Quidditch?"

She shook her head in denial and said, "No, I don't really know what it is. I've heard Lily and James talk about it but I've never really understood what it was all about."

"Oh, it's really simple to explain, but actually playing it is something completely different. Let me just give you the basics. Quidditch is a sport wizards and witches play on broomsticks. The game is played on a large oval field that has three hoops on either side of it. Those hoops are kind of like the rings used with basketball, except that these rings are placed standing up straight instead of horizontal. Instead of the normal single ball used in most muggle games, this game uses three. First of all the Quaffle; that's just a normal large sized red ball. Every team has three chasers whose sole concern is to get the Quaffle through the hoops of the other team as many times as possible. To defend the hoops every team has a Keeper who has to fly around and block all attempts of the other team to get the Quaffle through any of his three hoops. Every time a Quaffle goes trough a hoop 10 points are awarded to the scoring team. Meanwhile the other two balls, called Bludgers, try to hit every player they can. That's why each team has two Beaters, who try to keep these enchanted balls away from their own team and into the opposition. Last but definitely not least is the Golden Snitch. The Snitch is al small golden ball, about the size of a golf ball, with wings. It flies around the pitch a great speed and moves around a lot, making it very difficult to catch. The last player on every team is therefore the Seeker. It's his job to find the Snitch before the other team Seeker. When the snitch is caught the game is ended and the team who caught it is awarded 150 points. The winner is the team that has the most points, and that is not necessarily the team who catches the snitch," Harry explained to her.

She nodded her understanding and replied, "I get it. Well, I understand the basic principles of the game at least. I guess the practical application of the method is quite a bit more difficult."

Harry grinned and replied, "You can say that again. I'm the Gryffindor team Seeker ever since my first year and I've been in the hospital wing more times than I care to remember because of it. Still, it's a lot of fun to play and the soothing rush of the wind in your ears while you're flying makes it very relaxing to me. In any case Quidditch is the most popular game in the entire wizarding world, just like soccer in Europe and baseball in the United States."

Aunt Petunia looked him thoughtfully "No matter whether or not it's a fun game to play or very relaxing to you, Quidditch sounds like a very dangerous game to me. So you'd better be careful or you could be terribly injured or even killed."

"I'm not saying that Quidditch isn't a dangerous game, because it really is dangerous if you don't pay enough attention, but it's not like people get killed every day because of it. No one has died or received permanent injuries because of Quidditch in decades. There is always at least a single healer present at the game and at official games there'd probably be more then a dozen. Besides, there is always a referee present to keep the game from turning to dangerous. And before you start thinking of horrible injuries, I should tell you that there are very few injuries that a healer can't cure. So don't worry about it," Harry reassured her.

Aunt Petunia looked a bit reassured, but not much and was about to respond when Harry heard a loud 'Hoot' coming from above him. Harry looked up and saw Hedwig flying high in the air and approaching quickly.

"Finally!" he sighed. Turning to Aunt Petunia he said, "I was really waiting for these letters to return. Lets just hope that they contain good news."

"So do I. But who did you sent letters to anyway?" she asked.

"I've sent a letter to professor Dumbledore to tell him about my plans, ask him if he could arrange permission for me to use magic and ask for some books that I really needed to study," he said. He really didn't want to tell her anymore because she would probably freak out if he told her that Voldemort was torturing him in his dreams and could even try to possess him by using one of his Death-Eaters if he wanted.

"The other letter I sent to my friend Hermione Granger. She's the smartest witch I've ever met. She can always be found studying in the library or well…. just about anywhere else. I thought it might be useful to ask her for advice about studying and whether she knew of any spells or methods that would aid me," he continued.

She nodded her understanding.

In the meantime Hedwig had bridged the distance to them and was currently circling around Harry's head. Harry held out his arm to her and she obediently landed on his arm. Two thick envelopes were tied to her legs and he quickly untied them. Hedwig waited patiently for him to remove them, but couldn't hide the tiredness that showed in her eyes and she was very grateful to him for removing the heavy envelopes. Harry put the two envelopes on the table and looked at Hedwig.

"Thanks Hedwig. I really appreciate your effort," he said as he put her on his shoulder.

He took the envelopes and his book and turning to Aunt Petunia he said, "I'm going to take Hedwig upstairs and make sure that she's fed and comfortable. I'll read the letters upstairs." He was quite nervous now that he had the answers to his letters in his hands, because if Dumbledore hadn't managed to get him permission to use magic, his studying plans would be ruined.

Aunt Petunia noticed his nervousness and decided that it would probably be better if he did open those letters in private. "You do that, Harry. I'll see you later this evening," she said as she went back to her magazine.

"See you then!" he called, as he walked inside and up the stairs to his room.

* * *

A/N: A little bit more action in this chapter...After the next couple of chapters the action will really begin!  
I'm greatful for the positive reviews and I've recieved numerous tips that I'll try to implement as soon as possible. Because I'm still looking for a beta there will be some mistakes in spelling etc. If you find one please leave a message and I'll correct them:)

**Calamur:** Your comments were very welcome!...The relationship between Petunia and Harry is growing closer by the day, but I don't think their understanding will ever get as close and as strong as the relationship to Mrs. Weasley. There's just to much history between them.  
**HP18:** I felt that the relationship to Petunia needed to change to accomodate the story later on. But as I said she'll never get to Mrs. Weasley's level...About your other comment: you'll just have to wait and see;) 

In the mean time, just keep on sending those reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When he entered his room he put Hedwig back to her perch, gave her some fresh water and fed her a couple of owl treats. Once she was satisfied she shook her feathers and slowly closed her eyes to dose off. Harry turned away and sat on his bed. He dropped his book back on the nightstand and took the letters in his shaking hand. _I might as well take the most important one first_, he thought to himself.

He opened the letter from Dumbledore first and, taking a deep breath, started to read.

Dear Mr. Potter,

There is no need for you to apologize to me for loosing your temper. You saw Sirius die only hours before and it was no more than normal for you to be upset. Your anger, pain and sorrow at that moment was probably greater than that of any of us. Sirius was like a father to you, someone that loved you more than life itself, and that was something you needed because you had been barred from it ever since your parents died. Because of that you truly had the right to be angry and vent it. I've told you then and I will tell you now again, I have too many possessions and I really don't care about them. So don't worry about that anymore and forget it. If anyone should be apologizing for what happened, it really should be me. I should have put more trust in you earlier on. You have proven yourself time and time again ever since you came to Hogwarts and I should have realised that you would have been able to shoulder the knowledge of why your parents truly died.

I have most certainly learned my lesson and I promise to keep you informed of everything that concerns Voldemort. To that effect I am thinking about inducting you in the Order of the Phoenix so that from now on you are a full member of the Order of the Phoenix and that you will have to be kept informed of our activities accordingly. I most definitely don't want something like this to ever happen again, but I do hope that you place a little more trust in the Order from now on and try to be more careful when it comes to taking action. Now I know that you trust your friends with most of the things you know and I expect that whatever is told to you will also be to Mr. Weasley an Ms. Granger, therefore I will also extend similar invitations to both of them. I will let you decide if and when to tell them about the prophecy. As of yet they have no knowledge of the fact that the prophecy still exists and that only a record was destroyed.

I'm glad to hear that Petunia has finally resolved her own personal struggle between her feelings for her husband and his ideas about magic and her feelings towards you. I truly hope that you can have a good and quite summer this year while you live with your relatives. Please send her my regards.

Now I really have to say that I'm impressed with the way that you have handled the knowledge of your destiny and I have to commend you for your plans to train and study during the summer. If you are able to follow training classes in the gym, please inform me as soon as possible so that we can take appropriate action. If you are unable to go, maybe we can arrange some classes of our own. No matter what the outcome I will send you textbooks and training books on various martial arts styles around the end of this day so you can study them at home. I'll arrange for special classes, if you want them that is, when you get back to Hogwarts and we'll see what we can do about your exercise schedule after the first of September.

During the summer the Order gained a new member who has been very helpful in getting the Ministry in a better shape. As a full member of the Order she knows your destiny just as you know it and she has been very understanding and helpful with regards to you. She has found an ancient law that stated that when a child is still under age and has lost both of his parents and no longer has a guardian to look out for him, it is deemed justified to make that person legally an adult. This because they have already suffered a loss greater than anything a child would be able to bare, and are therefore mentally already adults. This especially counts in your case because you have most definitely suffered great losses and have confronted more dangerous situations than almost any other adult ever had. Because of this she went before the Wizengamot and defended this case on your behalf. She claimed that you have fulfilled all the requirements of this law and most definitely shouldered more than a child should have had to. The Ministry has been made aware of the fact that Sirius Black was your godfather, and that his loss has hit you hard. The majority of the Wizengamot agreed with her claims and therefore you are now legally an adult. This means that you are able to use magic without restriction where and when you want. I do suggest that you do not use magic in front of muggles if you can help it, because we all know the kind of trouble that could cause. A formal declaration of your legal adulthood will be sent to you some time this week.

All of this means that your studies can continue as you have planned. I have also taken the liberty to arrange an apparition exam for you as soon as possible. Because of your newly acquired legal status this should not be a problem, though we are going to keep this under tight wraps. The ability to apparate should give you an edge when confronted with Death-Eaters or Voldemort personally. I will notify you when a date has been set for your test.

You have also informed me that you wish to study Occlumency and I should say that I couldn't agree more. You have rightfully stated the fact that even though Voldemort himself might not be able to possess you, he is still able to hurt you when you sleep or, as you already pointed out, use one of his Death-Eaters to possess you. Study books about Occlumency and Apparition will also be sent to you later this day. When you get back to Hogwarts you can study Occlumency with me. To help you with the study of Occlumency I have added an advance gift to the things that will be sent to you today.

I noticed you also asked for anything that might help you with your studies during the summer. I myself have never thought of using spells as a means to study and therefore have no personal experience with them. I do know of a number of spells that might help you with your studies and I have also added the book in question to tonight's delivery. I suggest that you start rehearsing everything from your first to fifth year and then focus on whatever else you wish to study.

I've also taken care of the lifetime Quidditch ban that Dolores Umbridge set against you and the Weasley brothers. Your broomstick is has been brought into my possession and will be returned to you, together with the books I've sent you. I assure you that Dolores will not return to Hogwarts ever again and all the decrees she set into effect have been nullified.

Now there are some things I need to ask you. The Ministry is now aware of the fact that Sirius Black was killed a few days ago and a hearing will be held on the 24th of July to determine his innocence. I would like to ask you to attend this hearing and testify on Sirius behalf. If you agree I will pick you up at ten o'clock in the morning.

I wish you a very pleasant holiday and the best of luck with your studies.

Respectfully,

Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore.

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

As he finished reading the letter he just sat there on his bed and tried to absorb everything. Dumbledore certainly had put an effort into getting his request fulfilled. Not only was he now legally and adult and could he use magic as he saw fit, but he would also be able to do his apparition tests way ahead of the others. He was also very glad that Dumbledore had forgiven him for having such a royal tantrum in his office and destroying just about half of it. In any case the knowledge that he could use magic from now on and the fact that Dumbledore was sending him all the materials he had wanted and more greatly enhanced his mood. Feeling considerably relieved and with a smile on his face he opened Hermione's letter and started to read.

Dear Harry,

I'm glad you wrote to me so soon, because I was about to write a letter to you. I was really worried about you after the events of the past week and so were Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny. We don't know what Dumbledore told you that night but you were so depressed and introvert, we just didn't know what to do. I'm very relieved that you have resolved whatever was bothering you and that you decided to live again. I'm honoured that you value our friendship so much and I'm glad that it has helped you back on your feet. Thankfully all our injuries have healed nicely and everyone is going to be alright, although mine still itch something fierce.

I must say that it came as quite a surprise when I read that you aunt has had such a change of mind, and I sure it surprised you even more. I'm very happy for you that you might, after all these years, finally have a nice and enjoyable summer and I really hope it stays that way. I'm sure that the threat from our friends will help you in that regard.

The thing that surprised me more than anything in your letter was the fact that you've decided to spend your summer studying and rehearsing everything we've learned over the past couple of years. I truly glad that you've finally decided to grow up and take you studies more seriously. I think that your plans are wonderful and I promise you I won't tell Ron anything about it. I wouldn't want to risk scaring off a potential new study mate. I'll be happy to help you with whatever I can, so don't ever hesitate to ask.

Now about your request of study aids and methods; I did some research about that myself a couple of years ago, but I haven't really found anything that could help me personally. I managed to find the things I discovered then and decided to tell you about them. They didn't work for me, but perhaps they might work for you.

When I was searching in the library a couple of years ago I found a book called 'The Study book of Studies' and it was written by none other than Rowena Ravenclaw herself. As you probably know – and be ashamed if you don't – Rowena Ravenclaw was one of the most intelligent witches ever, if not the most intelligent. The Sorting Hat sings about it every year, you know.

But I'm going off topic. In this book were described a number of spells that could be used to learn things at a tremendous pace. I've of course tried them myself but they wouldn't work for me, you can't imagine how frustrated I was by that. I did some background research on those spells and discovered that only a very select group of the most powerful wizards in the world have ever been able to use them. It seems that only blood relatives of Rowena Ravenclaw are able to use them. Because I'm muggleborn I don't have a connection to the Ravenclaw bloodline, but maybe you might have. The Potter family were purebloods for more than a hundred generations and you might just have some Ravenclaw blood in you, a very small amount is all that is necessary.

Unfortunately the book disappeared from the library shortly after I found out about it and it has been gone ever since. I will write Madam Pince about it, maybe she could find it and send to you. I'm sorry I can't give you anything more useful at this moment, but I'll try to find something that you can use. The only thing I can give you know is a little advice: rehears, practise, rehears and practise some more. It's a time-proven method and will work for just about everyone, Ravenclaw blood or not.

In any case I really hope you enjoy your summer and I hope to see you soon. I'm going on a holiday to Greece coming Wednesday, but I promise you I'll be back before your birthday. I'm so exited about going to Greece, the ancient Greeks had a very different understanding of magic than the rest of Europe and I'm very interested to learn all about it. I'm positive that such knowledge will come in handy one time.

You probably haven't heard about the hearing they are planning for Sirius on the 24th of July, but I guess that Dumbledore will tell you soon enough – or has he already told you? Ron and I will also be there then so we can go together. I really hope we can get him a pardon, it's the least we and more importantly, the ministry, can do for him. Anyway, I've got to go now, I've still got so much to do, and so little time to do it in.

Love from,

Hermione

P.S. You'd better stay in contact with us, or you'll be very sorry.

Harry sighed as he finished reading the letter. He off course knew that is friends were worrying about him, but at the time he really didn't care: he just wanted to be left alone. And now he was ashamed to admit he had totally forgotten about it. Even though Hermione hadn't said anything about it in her letter, he was sure that they really wanted to know. They wanted to know what Dumbledore had told him, but he wasn't so sure that he should tell them. Not only would the knowledge of the prophecy shock them, but it would mean that they would be in very grave danger if Voldemort found out that they knew, and not to mention the danger that it meant for him personally and the rest of the wizarding and muggle world.

Though the book Hermione mentioned sounded promising he really doubted if it would work for him. That is, if it was ever found and he was able to read it. He was a little disappointed that Hermione couldn't help him anymore with his studies, but he really couldn't blame her for anything. She had done what she could and he was wrong for expecting so much of her. _Ah well, I just have to wait and see what Dumbledore had send him,_ he thought silently. Then a smile fixed itself on his face as he thought of how frustrated Hermione must have been when she found out that she wasn't able to do a spell, no matter how hard she tried.

In general he was very glad that Dumbledore and Hermione had put so much work in helping him and that most of the things he asked for were accomplished.

A very relieved and happy Harry grabbed his wand from his trunk. Now that he was able to use it legitimately there was no use in keeping in away in his trunk anymore. He'd better keep it with him at all times from now on, just in case. He put the wand in his pocket and after grabbing his book again, went downstairs. He was so happy he practically floated down the stairs and into the garden.

Petunia saw him coming and she noticed his joyous expression. Therefore she rightfully assumed that whatever was written in those letter had been good news. When Harry dropped down unto his chair she couldn't wait any longer.

"You look like you're in seventh heaven, Harry. So those letters brought good news, I assume?"

It took a while before Harry registered what she had asked him and finally turned his attention to Aunt Petunia. "Yeah…" he said, "they brought real good news. Dumbledore forgave me for loosing my temper with him last week and destroying half of his office… -"

"Wait a minute, you lost your temper with your headmaster and wrecked half his office? I would have expected more from you, Harry," Petunia interrupted abashed.

"Yeah. I'm not proud of it, but I was so angry with him then. I just couldn't keep myself under control, and to be honest at that moment I didn't even want to be in control of my emotions. Afterwards I was sorry for what I did and I apologized to him then and yesterday in my letter. He accepted my apologies and told me not to worry about it any more, so I guess that means that it's all said and done," Harry replied somewhat ashamed.

"I guess so, but don't you take that for granted, young man," Petunia said with a stern face.

"No, I assure you that I don't take something like that for granted. But in any case, he promised me that he would send me study material and everything else I might need for my studies later tonight. And guess what, I now legally an adult in the wizarding world. That means that I can use magic whenever I want. Now I can really study and practise. If I hadn't been allowed to do magic this summer, then there would have been very little I could really have done right," Harry cheerfully replied.

"Oh Harry, that's great news. I guess I'd better warn Vernon and Dudley about that, before they start to threaten you again and you loose your temper again," she answered just as happily.

"My friend Hermione gave me some rather interesting tips, but I probably would be able to use them anyway. The spells she knew of were in a book in the library at Hogwarts and that book is missing. And even if I could read the book, the spells probably won't work for me. But the fact that they exist and might be able to help me is good to know."

"Well, we'll see what happens. You've still got about two months before you have to go back to school," she reasoned.

"I guess you're right." Harry shrugged.

"Was that all there was in those letters? Because I thought those letters were kind of thick. I don't want to pry or something, but I couldn't help but notice," Petunia said.

_Probably '…or something…'_, he thought with a grin. He knew that Petunia liked to know just about everything, especially gossip.

"Well…Dumbledore sends his regards. He also asked me if I wanted to testify on behalf of my late godfather at the hearing on the 24th of July. I already told you he died not even a week ago and because he was a wanted murderer, although innocent, they are holding a hearing to ascertain his innocence. He will come here a little before ten in the morning and he'll be escorting me to the hearing and back here. Will that be possible?" he asked her.

"I don't think that will be a problem, even with Vernon. I think he'll be only too glad to have you out of the house. Let's just not tell him that you have to leave for a hearing about your godfather, somehow I don't think I'll appreciate that. And about Dumbledore visiting us; I guess that won't be much of a problem. Vernon will probably be too scared about having one of the most powerful wizards over for a visit to protest. Though I do suggest that he tries to dress and act like a normal person until he's inside. We don't want to get the neighbours suspicious," Petunia answered.

"Thanks, I really want to go. And I think Dumbledore will be able to come up with something to appear normal to muggles. I guess he'll probably apparate inside the house, so he won't be seen." Harry reasoned aloud.

"Apparate? What's that?" Petunia asked looking quite bewildered.

"Wizards can learn to apparate when the reach adulthood. I don't know exactly what and how it works, but the gist of it is that you can disappear in one place and appear in another place, all within seconds. It's like instant travel. To wizards learning to apparate is what learning to drive is to muggles. It can be quite dangerous if you don't know what you're doing, you can get splinched. That means that a part of you stays behind were you left and the rest of you goes wherever you wanted to go. It won't kill you, but it will be very uncomfortable. In any case it's quite easy for a powerful wizard to do, even if it means travelling from Australia to here within a second or two." Harry explained, "Dumbledore will arrange for me to have my apparition exam as soon as possible, and he'll notify me of the date of the test."

"I didn't know wizards could do that. I guess that because Lily moved out of the house just after she came of age, I missed the fact that she took an apparition test. And if you are going to take an exam in apparition, you better study hard, because I don't want you to get splinched, or whatever it's called," she replied.

"Don't worry, I will. I don't fancy getting splinched myself and I really want to get my apparition licence," Harry assured her, "Now if we could just convince the airlines that long distance apparition qualifies as a plane flight, we could really rake up the frequent flyer miles," He laughed.

She laughed as well. "If that could only be possible, Harry. We'd fly for free for the rest of out lives."

They laughed some more at that and they spent the rest of the afternoon sitting in the sun. Harry was happily reading his book and enjoying Petunia's company, while Petunia was trying to soak up some sun.

It was late that afternoon when Petunia went to fix some dinner as Harry went upstairs to bring back his book and see whether or not Dumbledore's package had already arrived. As he entered the room he immediately saw two unknown owls sitting on the window seal, a large tawny owl and a smaller screech owl. He noticed the collars with the Hogwarts seal on them and knew that these must have come from Dumbledore.

He walked over to them he asked them "Are these for me?"

They nodded their heads affirmatively and flew inside to land on his small desk. The small owl dropped a letter on his desk and the larger owl waited for Harry to get the small box that was tied to its legs. Harry went over to him and relieved him from his burden. When he was done he brought them some water and fed them some owl treats, which they happily accepted. Once they were fed and watered they hooted their thanks and flew out of the window.

Harry closed the window behind him and turned back to the desk. He went for the letter first and when he opened it he immediately recognised the elegant handwriting refined throughout the decades, as that of Dumbledore.

Dear Mr. Potter,

When you read this I trust that you will also have received the trunk with books and the gift that I promised you. I have used a Shrinking Charm to make delivery easier and I trust that you know how to perform the countercharm. If not, then you will find it described in detail in "The Standard book of Spells Grade 5" on page 274. If you are unable to do it, I will do it myself when I arrive to take you to the hearing, that is if you agree to testify. I've taken the liberty to add a large number of books from the library on various subjects, from Charms to History of Magic to muggle martial arts, for you to study at your leisure. I charmed the trunk to provide you with adequate study space and should the present circumstances at the Dursley's change, it would be a good place to have some time to yourself.

As promised I've included a special study book and I'm almost certain it will help you greatly with your studies. The book once belonged to your mother and she used it to great effect. After the events on Halloween in 1981, the book came in my possession and has been hidden in the library until recently. Because it used to belong to your mother, it now belongs to you. Even though you may think they won't work for you when you read about them, I assure you that they will. Trust me on this.

If you need help with studying certain spells or subjects don't hesitate to ask. I'll gladly assist you with your studies. And if you require additional study material just send me an owl, and I'll send you some more. I wish you the best of luck with your studies.

Respectfully,

Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Harry was actually relieved that he had paid attention in Charms when Professor Flitwick had explained about these charms. If not, he would have had some real trouble trying to get the trunk back to its normal size. He put the trunk on the floor and got out his wand. He pointed it at the small trunk and muttered the universal countercharm "_Finite Incantatem!_" A white pulse hit the trunk and it quickly began to resume it's previous, normal, size. In place of the small box now stood a large trunk bearing the Hogwarts coat of arms on it. It wasn't one of those trunks that had multiple locks, each with a different content, but a normal school trunk without a lock. But when he went to open it, it refused to budge.

He smacked himself on the head as he thought about it. Of course Dumbledore would have put some sort of locking charm on it. He once again pointed his trunk and said "_Alohamora!_" The trunk flashed yellow once and as he tried to open it this time, it did so without any trouble.

Harry's mouth dropped open as he saw the inside of the trunk. A small ladder took you down to the floor where a large floor filling carpet bearing the Hogwarts coat of arms was located. Harry stepped inside and descended the stairs. Once inside he looked around. The trunk had been magically enlarged on the inside so that it resembled the size of a large room, just like Mr. Weasley's old car had been enlarged to fit many more than there should have been room for. The walls were covered with bookshelves and all of these shelves were filled with books. Each section was marked for a certain topic and all the books upon these shelves were sorted based on their difficulty. A number of candles floated around the room to provide light, but they were still not lit, giving the room a very dark look, the only light coming from the opening of the trunk. In the middle of the room stood an ornamented table surrounded by four comfortable looking chairs. On the table lay a stack of notepapers bearing a small Hogwarts seal and two quills with a large inkpot. Also a large book and a gift-wrapped package lay on a corner, a small note hanging from it, and in the middle of the table lay his most priced possession, his Firebolt, a gift from his late godfather. Harry approached the table and looked at the note that was attached to the package.

Mr. Potter,

I hope this gift will help you clear your mind and aid you in your study of Occlumency. To use it simply put your wand to your head as you focus on a particular though. Then simply take your wand away and put the thought in it. As you grow more accustomed to using this gift, you may find yourself able to transfer multiple thoughts at once into it, although that requires a large amount of focus and strength of will. I also enclosed a small guide about how to use a Pensieve. I do hope that this small library is adequate to your needs. The book I promised you that would aid you with your studies l put on the table as well. Good luck.

Sincerely,

Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

"Adequate indeed," Harry breathed. _When Dumbledore delivered, he really delivered_.

As he finished reading the note, he put it away and opened the package. When he had removed the wrapping paper a rune-encrusted stone basin was revealed, along with a small booklet.

"Bloody hell, a Pensieve," Harry exclaimed. Dumbledore had given him a Pensieve. He had read about them while he was at school after the encounter with Snape's memories. He had wanted to know if those 'thoughts' could be falsified, to make sure that what he had seen was real. To his fear and sorrow, his research had informed him of the fact that falsifying a 'thought' in a Pensieve was impossible. What he had seen was real.

A Pensieve was a basin enchanted in such a way that it could hold your thoughts, so that your head would be clear. All the 'thoughts' and memories that were held inside the Pensieve could be viewed at will, and with stunning detail. He remembered both occasions that he had been 'inside' of the Pensieve, and remembered that although he could get in, he had not yet found out how to get out. That would be one of the first things that he would have to find out.

As he turned to the large tome that lay next to the now unpacked Pensieve, his jaw dropped open once again as his hart skipped a couple of beats. The large ornate tome looked very old, very old indeed. But that wasn't what caught his attention, what caught his attention was the title of the book. "The Study book of Studies" by Rowena Ravenclaw.

'_How did Dumbledore get his hands on it?'_ he asked himself. Then it clicked. Hermione had said that the book was in the library until shortly after she had found it. Dumbledore must have been the one to take it away in the first place and have kept in ever since. This must be the book that his mother had used until she died, but that meant that she was related to Rowena Ravenclaw somehow. How that could be the case he didn't have a clue, but in any case the book was now his. In any case I she could use it, he probably also could. His heart, still beating at an irregular pace, calmed down considerably as he realised this and he filled with joy.

He decided to wait with his studies until tomorrow and went back to his room. There he got all his own study books and took them into his newly acquired study room. He placed them all on the table to make sure that he wouldn't confuse them with to books that belonged to Hogwarts. He quickly aimed his wand at the wrapping paper and muttered "Evanesco!". The wrappings disappeared into thin air.

Before he climbed back up the stairs, he grabbed a book titled 'You are out of my Mind: A Self-help Guide to Occlumency', because that was the one thing he wouldn't wait for to study. He got out and closed the trunk behind him. The trunk was now standing in the middle of the room and he was sure he wouldn't be able to lift it himself, so he stood back and once again trained his wand on the trunk. With a swish and flick he muttered the incantation to make object fly. "_Wingardium leviosa!_"

The trunk floated upwards from the floor until it was hovering about three feet in the air. He had plenty of space to put it in because there was very little in his room beside a bed with a nightstand, a small desk, a lamp and a small raggedy wardrobe. So he moved the trunk into one of the empty corners in his room. He put the book on his nightstand and intended to start reading about that tonight.

Back downstairs Aunt Petunia had just put the last pan on the table as Harry walked in the kitchen.

"Hello Harry, excellent timing. I was just about to call you. Dinner's ready," she said smiling.

"I smelled it, that's why I'm on time. I knew I was just late enough so that you had finished cooking and setting the table, and therefore didn't need my help any more," Harry replied smiling mischievously.

"That's good to know, Harry. I'm so glad you just volunteered to do the dishes," she laughed.

"Darn, I knew I shouldn't have said anything," he sighed, "Oh well, I'll do what needs to be done."

"It's good of you to take your responsibilities so seriously," she joked.

"It's never to early to start," he replied grinning, thinking that now he was able to use magic, Aunt Petunia was in for a little surprise.

They sat at the table and enjoyed their dinner together, whilst having a good conversation. As the conversation once again turned to Harry's parents, a thought popped into his head. He had recieved a photo album filled with pictures from his parents from Hagrid in his first year, and ever since he had added pictures of his parents he had found on his own and pictures of his friends at Hogwarts. Petunia had never before seen those pictures, so he could surprise her with it after dinner. After all, she did love Lily and Vernon and Dudley weren't to arrive for another three hours.

When they finished dinner, Petunia grinned at him. "You did promise to do the dishes, now didn't you?"

Harry grinned. "I did, didn't I? Oh well"

He got out his wand and trained it on the table laden with dirty pots, pans, plates and cutlery. "Scourgify!" he said clearly. A white flash shot from his wand at the table. When it disappeared everything on the table was sparkling clean.

Harry turned to a stunned Aunt Petunia. "That's done, anything else you need cleaned?" he grinned.

"How did you…I mean why…Oh!" Aunt Petunia stuttered.

Harry grinned. "I told you, I could do magic now. A Cleaning Charm is something every wizard can perform."

"I see…Well, I hope that you do know that from now on you'll be doing a lot more cleaning around the house. It saves so much time," she said as she stared marvelling at Harry as he was putting everything away.

"We'll see about that later. And speaking about magic: How do you think Vernon and Dudley are going to respond when they find out that I can do magic now, without the 'madhouse' chucking me out?" He replied with a laugh.

"I don't want to think about that now, lets enjoy our last free hours together without worrying," she answered.

"I agree. And I think I have something that we can both enjoy," he replied as they walked to the living room together.

They both sat down on the couch and Aunt Petunia looked at Harry expectantly as raised his wand once again. He waved his wand and said "Accio photo album". Harry put his wand away and waited.

Meanwhile Aunt Petunia looked at him and asked, "What did you just do?"

"Don't worry, you'll see." Harry replied knowingly.

Just as he finished his sentence the photo album in question zoomed in the room, landing perfectly in Harry's lap. "It's a basic summoning charm," he explained to her as he noticed the confused look on her face.

"I really have to get used to this fast, you know. It won't do any good if I keep marvelling at everything you can do. If I don't watch out I'll get a heart attack," she said.

"You'd better not," Harry replied grinning, "We haven't had healing classes yet."

"In any case" Harry continued, "this is a photo album I got from one of my parents friends 'Hagrid' in my first year. You probably remember him from the night we were staying in that old lighthouse on an island, to get me away from my letters. Hagrid was the giant, or better half-giant, that took me away then."

"I remember that night quite well. Dudley had nightmares about that for weeks," she answered.

"What happened then is in the past, and I want you to know that Hagrid would never have harmed you. That is, if things had gone worse with me before that, you probably would have lived to see the day. Luckily for all of us that was not the case, so let's forget about that part, okay?" Harry quickly said.

"I understand, we were pretty horrible to you then. I'm still sorry for that," she said.

"Look, I told you. Don't worry about it anymore, okay?" he replied forcefully.

"I'll try, but I can't help but continue to feel guilty. But you were talking about that photo album. What's is about?" she asked quickly.

"I've already told you what happened that first year, so you can understand I was pretty upset at the time. To comfort me Hagrid called all of my parents' friends and relatives asking for pictures from my parents. He made this photo album for me and gave it to me so I might get to know my parents a little. This album contains lots of wizarding pictures from them and some muggle pictures too. Wizarding pictures are different from normal photos because they move around. Such a picture is more of a short movie that changes all the time. Anyway, ever since I got that album, I've been adding other pictures of my parents and pictures taken from my friends at Hogwarts. I was hoping we could look at them together tonight," he said the last part while looking at her expectantly.

"I'd love to Harry" she replied. She really wanted to see those pictures.

"I thought you might like it," Harry said somewhat relieved.

They moved closer together and Harry opened the album. They sat like that for hours as they enjoyed watching the pictures together and reliving the memories they contained to each other. Aunt Petunia knew quite a lot about the older pictures and she told him everything that she could remember about it, just as Harry did for her with the newer pictures.

Time passed quickly and before they knew it the chiming clock told them that it was 21.30 already. It wouldn't be long before Vernon and Dudley were to arrive home and Harry had already decided that he did not want a confrontation right now.

He told Aunt Petunia that he really didn't want to face Vernon and Dudley this evening and that he was going to bed early so that he could get a good night's sleep. He also confessed that he thought they probably wouldn't respond amiably to either of them, when they found out they were getting along so well. She told him that she understood and that she would do what she could to prepare Vernon for when he found out. And that was going to be very soon, because they had decided to confront Vernon the next morning to tell him that she wouldn't allow them to abuse Harry anymore and to ask for those training classes.

He went upstairs, taking the album with him and went back to his room. He put the album back is his nearly empty trunk. Now that his books were out only his clothes remained and that took up very little space. He didn't want to wake up the whole house if he had another nightmare, so he quietly put a Silencing charm in his room. Just as he jumped in his bed he heard the doorbell and knew that the other Dursley's had arrived.

He grabbed the self-help guidebook to Occlumency from his nightstand and opening it, started to read. The book said that the best way to start with the Occlumency practise was to clear one's mind before you went to bed. To clear your mind, you had to let go of all emotions, all thoughts. The book suggested that you envisioned something to superimpose on your thoughts. You could for example envision a void inside your mind. A void that would draw in all of your thoughts and emotions and thereby clear your mind. You could also superimpose an image of some sort over your mind. If you focused on the image strongly enough, you would be able to purge your mind of all inherent thought and emotion. Logically the image itself would off course have to be something that did not invoke any kind of emotion.

When you were successful in clearing your mind of all thought and emotion, you would enter a trance of some sort. Once you were within this state, the absence of thought and emotion would enable you to focus on your inner mind. This inner mind houses your mental capabilities and it is the processing-centre of all external stimuli. By focussing on your inner mind with sufficient power of will, you would be able to gain increasing control of your mind and your bodies senses in your normal state. This ability to focus and enhance your mind and senses is what Occlumency is truly all about. By gaining control, total control of yourself, you would then be able to shield your mind from any and all interference by simply blocking those channels of input.

The increased clarity of the mind combined with a more efficient ability to process input can also have side-effects depending on the skill and power of both magic and will of the Occlumens. Such side-effect are for example, increased awareness of your surroundings, stronger senses and an enhanced ability to learn things. Occlumency is also inextricably linked to Legilimency because training in either will result in positive effects for the other. Legilimency is the ability to sense in others when they are speaking the truth or not. If a sufficient level of skill is achieved then the Legilimens might also be able to not only tell truth from lies, but also to extract certain thoughts from other minds. While this is not really like reading a persons mind, that description does fit the bill.

_If that's how it is supposed to work_, he thought irritated, _then Snape has been teaching me incorrectly all along. No wonder I wasn't able to do it right_. He felt himself get angry again and quickly worked to calm himself again. Then he closed his eyes and let his emotions and thoughts pass by for a while, analysing them. When his thoughts had calmed down themselves somewhat he tried to envision a void inside of his mind. As he willed a void to appear he felt his mind clear a bit, not no void appeared. He increased his focus and banished all thought, all emotion and all doubt from his mind.

He was starting to feel a bit strained when suddenly a void appeared in his already clearer mind. Surprised as he was he maintained his focus on the void as he felt himself calm down more and more as his mind cleared itself.

Once he was truly calm and at peace with himself, he opened his eyes for a moment and watched the world around him from a new perspective. His senses were sharpened somewhat, although not very much. He understood that he would have to train a lot more before he could really notice any change and even more before he could truly call himself a master of Occlumency. He once again closed his eyes and let the infinite emptiness surround him, giving himself over to it fully and at the same time warding his mind against any disturbance, waiting for sleep to take him.

After a while he heard Dudley stomp his way upstairs and the stairs cracked in protest because of the massive weight that was placed on it. He took notice of the fact that Dudley was acting very frustrated, and as he was thinking that Dudley closed his door with enough force to rattle the whole house. _That confirmed it,_ Harry thought grinning, _and he lost the match and is mightily pissed about it._ Then it occurred to him that if Dudley was pissed, so was uncle Vernon. _The confrontation tomorrow just got much more difficult_, he though sadly.

Harry was about to dose of and fall asleep before he heard Aunt Petunia yell in a piercing voice "NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME VERNON, IF YOU OR DUDLEY EVER TOUCH OR YELL HARRY AGAIN YOU WILL BE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE. DO I HAVE TO REMIND YOU OF THE WARNING HIS FRIENDS GAVE US AT KING'S CROSS STATION, HUH? YOU WILL BE CIVIL TO HIM FROM NOW ON, BECAUSE I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS KIND OF BEHAVIOUR IN MY HOUSE ANY LONGER. IS THAT CLEAR?"

His last thought before he fell asleep was how glad and proud he was that he could call Petunia a friend now. "Note to self: Never…ever… make Petunia mad like that. You tell him Petunia, you tell him…"

* * *

A/N: I've got one more chapter finished and I'll upload that sometime next week.  
I've got exams starting in 12 days and I still need to start studyiing! (I'm lazy, I know:P)...So don't expect many updates in the next couple of weeks!...My final test is on the 13th of June, so after that I've got plenty of time to write again! (My holidays lasts until the 2nd week of September, just like every year!...Whoever said that college was demanding?) 

**In the mean time just keep sending those Reviews!**...More reviews mean that i'm more motivated to continue writing;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_…He was standing in a dark room, with only a couple of torches providing light. Surrounding him were hundreds of people covered from head to tow in black. Their faces were covered with gruesome masks that hid their identities, but at the same time revealed them for what they were. The only people wearing these outfits were those associated with Voldemort. Black as the night and wearing the faces of demons they were the embodiment of death. This is why they were called Death-Eaters._

_…The Death-Eaters surrounded him in a circle, leaving him with no way to get escape. They only stood around him; they did nothing. None of them dared to move as if afraid of dying if they did so. It seemed like they were waiting for something or someone._

_…Just as he was about to ask what it was they wanted, an opening appeared in the circle and another man walked in the circle, a tall one. Other than the surrounding Death-Eaters this one did not stop there, but walked up to him. Behind him the circle closed once again, and the Death-Eaters bowed as one to the lone figure. He seemed not to notice and continued to walk towards him. As he got closer Harry noticed that this one was not wearing a mask. When Harry looked at his face, he involuntarily took a step back. The deadly pale face, the piercing red eyes and the snake-like nose could only belong to one person, if he could still be called human, and that was Voldemort._

_…As his eyes darted across the Death-Eaters surrounding him, it seemed to him as if Voldemort's ranks had grown since he had last met him. Voldemort was now standing only several feet away from him and was looking at him intently. Then all of a sudden he spoke._

_"How nice of you to join us once again, Potter, welcome. I see that you have noticed our increase in ranks. It seems that more and more people have started to notice that there can be only one winner. The choice they have to make is really too easy to make. On one side you have the ministry, led by someone who has helped me greatly during the time I was regaining my strength and is continuing to work to out advantage even now, aided in some way by Dumbledore and his pathetic bunch of followers. Ever since you told them that I had returned as I had promised I would, they have been working against each other, weakening themselves and dividing the general public. On the other hand you have yours truly. Powerful beyond their wildest dreams, more followers that they could possibly imagine and with definite advantage over those other weaklings, because we have no qualms with using every means at our disposal to reach out goal."_

_Harry snorted. "You, you call yourself powerful and awe-inspiring? You, who have not even dared to show your face in public, but lets his cronies do the dirty work for him? And what good would all those followers do if they were all as stupid as Crabbe and Goyle, or as self-centred as Malfoy? Your precious followers are currently in Azkaban, having been caught by Dumbledore and some of his so-called pathetic bunch of losers. And need I remind you that you send almost fifteen Death-Eaters at a bunch of underage wizards and witches. Kids, who just so happened to take out most of your group of followers, without any help? So how powerful are you really, Tom?"_

_…While Harry was piling insult upon insult on Voldemort and his Death-Eaters, Voldemort was really working to keep his face calm. He could not let it show to his followers that a mere kid was able to anger and annoy him so much. But when Harry called him by his true name he lost it._

_"What did you just call me, Potter? You will address me as Lord Voldemort or as Master, or I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget."_

_…Even though the situation was tense and life treating, Harry couldn't help but laugh at his reaction and laugh even harder when he thought of the look of utter fury on his face when he had called him by is given name 'Tom'._

_"Oh Tommy, keep your threats to yourself. Are you so scared of your own name or are you afraid that your so-called friends find out that you're a halfblood yourself? By the look on your face, I see that I've struck a nerve. You haven't told your 'friends' your true name and history? No wonder that you're looking so frustrated. Well, what are you waiting for? Explain your history to your friends, or did you mother not teach you how to behave among other adults? Off course if you are unable to tell them yourself, I offer to do it for you. Consider it an act of friendship," Harry taunted._

_…Voldemort was seething with suppressed rage and looked like he wanted nothing more than to kill Harry with his bare hands. His pet snake Nagini had slithered towards Voldemort when he felt his master's anger and was currently slithering around Voldemort's feet, hissing his way. Strangely enough, Harry didn't feel scared even the slightest bit. He was actually enjoying the fact that he could anger Voldemort so much. He knew that Voldemort could not kill him in his dreams, or he would have done that already at the first opportunity. He also realised that the ring of Death-Eaters was nothing more then an image, after all he was only connected to Voldemort personally, not to every one of his Death-Eaters. Voldemort was merely trying to scare him into doing something or telling him something. Either that or he was trying to impress him to persuade him to join his ranks, just as he had tried in his first year._

_"Tom, there's no need to maintain that charade of Death-Eaters around us anymore. I know they aren't real and they can't harm me or help you. So stop trying to scare or intimidate me, because it's not going to work at all."_

_…Voldemort had regained some of his composure, but it was evident that he was clearly very frustrated that his plot had failed and that Harry was mocking him without any fear. The boy had changed somehow and did not fear him anymore. This frustrated him greatly. He proceeded to drop the image of the Death-Eaters, knowing that it had failed and hoping that with the lessened strain on his mind he would be able to control himself more. He decided to end this soon, because it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to maintain the connection with the boy. He wondered if the boy was studying Occlumency for real this time, or if he had some sort of natural defence mechanism against invasion of the mind that had activated recently, but he quickly discarded that thought. He knew the boy had had some classes in Occlumency, but he had been taught by Snape, who had made sure that the boy hated studying Occlumency even more then the dreams. He allowed himself a small smile as he thought of Snape's report of the last lesson. Besides, he knew that Dumbledore was nowhere near him now and had not been since the summer holidays started. It seemed that Potter had left Hogwarts angry and frustrated, and the most recent reports stated that Potters relationship with Dumbledore was severely strained._

_…All the while Harry had been listening to Voldemort's thoughts and he tried to keep his mind focused so that Voldemort didn't notice he was eavesdropping. Harry was surprised by his sudden ability to read Voldemort's mind, but had been very careful to hide it from him. He also noted that every since the events in the Department of Mysteries his dreams had become clearer and much more detailed. He wondered how it was possible that he could do all those things all of a sudden, but quickly stopped thinking about it when he thought of the fact that Voldemort might be experiencing the same thing._

_"What is it, Tom? You are so silent? Is something wrong? Earth to Tommy Riddle…Hey Muggleborn… care to tell me what's bothering you?" Harry asked cheerily._

_…Harry's taunting was finally getting through to Voldemort's musings and when he realised the boy was mocking him, he just lost control of his emotions._

_"Shut up, Shut up, Shut up. I will not tolerate this any longer. You will address me as Lord Voldemort or you will suffer the consequences, Potter. Stop annoying me and get out." Voldemort hissed in anger and frustration._

_"I'd love to, Tom. But need I remind you that it was you who brought me here in the first place? I thought that you might have something useful to say, but it seems to me that you can't make up your mind. Now if you want to have a comfortable chat, I suggest you send me an invitation to join you for your afternoon tea or something. Might I suggest a dinner invitation? It would be so much more fun to chat while your eating your way though a decent meal. Beside, if you were to annoy me again then, I could simply tune you out and at least enjoy a good meal."_

_"Keep your mouth shut, Potter. I'll let you off for now, but I assure you that I'll come back to have my revenge for this. You will suffer for a very long time before I let you go, Potter. And I do mean that I will kill you personally." Voldemort raged._

_…Harry was smiling, enjoying the fact that he had frustrated Voldemort to such an extent, when he felt the world turn black once again._

_Only this time he didn't wake up as usual, but somehow the dream changed._

_…Instead he found himself looking at a small park. He immediately recognised it as the same park he had been in when the Dementors attacked last year. It was almost dark and the park seemed deserted. No, he was wrong, there was someone here. In the distance he heard people talking in hushed voice and he suddenly zoomed in closer._

_…He didn't know what kind of dream this was, but this was weird. He was unable to do anything but watch whatever was shown to him. As he got closer he saw four figures standing around something. As he got closer he sighed in relief. They were only kids, not the Death-Eaters he had dreaded to see. He was expecting to see some of Voldemort's cronies attacking someone or something. That didn't appear to be the case._

_…The guys were slightly older than him and certainly more muscled and intimidating. But that was not what caught his attention. Instead he found himself looking at the something they were standing around. It was a dog, no, only a puppy. It looked very young, only a couple of weeks old perhaps and very fragile. The puppy was looking at the kids with a strange look, as if he was afraid and very angry at the same time. Then he noticed why. The guys were attacking it._

_…Anger coursed through him as he watched helplessly how the puppy got attacked. All of a sudden a figure walks over and tells them to stop molesting the puppy and to give it to him. The four guys look at each other and then looked back at the unknown figure with dangerous intent. As one they jumped on the figure and start to attack him/her. The figure dodged every attack and then launched into an attack of it's own. Within less than half a minute all four of the guys are lying battered and bruised on the ground, looking very surprised. They flee the scene as the figure walks over to the injured puppy._

_…Harry noticed something strange about the dog, something not normal, but he doesn't know what. The figure grabs a wand from the inside of his clothes and mutters something. A blue haze surrounds the puppy for a couple of seconds and then recedes. The puppy looks around strangely and jumps up on its paws, looking at the figure as it bends down and takes the puppy in its arms. Harry feels a bond of some sort forming between the two and somehow feels and knows that this it the way that it is supposed to be. It just feels right._

_Just before the dream, or whatever it was, lost its focus, Harry got one last look at the figure and the puppy who were now walking away. His last thought was that the figure seemed very familiar, but somehow different from what he knew._

Harry woke up refreshed, calm and feeling full of energy. He sat put and grabbed his glasses from the nightstand. The events from his dreams that night were still milling around in his head. He smiled as he remembered his dream with Voldemort. He had really pissed him off. But last night had been very strange. His dreams had become more and more clear and detailed over the past couple of weeks and now he could even hear Voldemort's thoughts. Studying Occlumency would really have to become his number one priority from now on, if he wanted to make sure that Voldemort didn't find out about these developments. He was worried that Voldemort might be experiencing the same sensations, but somehow he doubted it. Voldemort had been really surprised that he had difficulty maintaining his link with him and felt very frustrated that Harry was taunting him instead of fearing him, so he doubted that Voldemort knew yet. He was wondering whether him starting his study and practise of Occlumency had anything to do with it, but doubted that it would have had such an effect on such very short notice. After all he had only started yesterday evening.

And then there was the second dream. It was even weirder then the first one. It seemed like some sort of vision to him, but he really didn't know how he could have a vision, because you'd have to be a Seer for that. Merlin knew that he really sucked at divination, so being a Seer was probably out of the question. He had seen everything from a bird's eye view, but doubted that he had seen it with his own eyes, knowing that he couldn't fly without a broomstick, and he certainly hadn't had one with him then. Who was that figure and what was it with that puppy? Had it happened already or was this still going to happen? He didn't understand it, but knew that it had been very significant.

Harry sighed and looked at the time. _Damn_, he thought, _it's only 5 a.m_. He knew that he wouldn't get any sleep anymore anyway, so he might as well get out of bed. Now that the Dursley's were all back home, he really didn't want to disturb the peace so early in the morning, especially if he wanted to get those classes he was going to ask for later that day. The Silencing charm he had put on his room last night still functioned so he could move around in his room without waking up the whole house.

He got out of bed and went for his trunk. He was about to grab some clothes when he thought of something. It was still early, he was allowed to do magic now and he had a lot of energy, so he might as well start his exercise early. He dropped the clothes he was holding and grabbed some baggy but warm clothes instead. He quickly put on his clothes and grabbed his wand. He removed the Silencing Charm from his room and put one on his feet instead. He quickly but quietly walked down the stairs and though the hall out of the house. He closed the door quietly behind him and removed the Silencing Charm from his feet with a quick wave of his wand. The wand he hid in his pocket.

He walked to the end of the block and when he got there he started to do some stretches to warm up. Once he thought the was warmed up enough he started running at a even pace, careful not to start to fast so that he would have some energy left to get home. He ran down the blocks until he came to the park he had seen in his dream. There he increased his pace and followed the path into the park. He kept up his pace for as long as he could and when he noticed he couldn't go on like that any longer he slowed down a bit, but made sure that he kept running nonetheless. Once he had caught his breath once again, he would increase his pace until he couldn't go on any more.

He had done close to ten laps around the park like that, alternating between running normal and running hard, before he went for a final lap. Only this time he ran as fast as he could go, sprinting as hard as his legs could take him. He was out of breath, sweating and his muscles were aching when he finished his last lap, but nevertheless he was pleasantly surprised at his current condition. He guessed that every lap was about half a mile and he'd just run about ten laps, so that made five miles. Five miles on his first try. He didn't think he'd manage this much on the first day, especially because he hadn't had Quidditch practice for most of the year.

When he regained his breath again, he dropped down on the ground and did some sit-ups and push-ups until his body couldn't handle it anymore. As he got up he started walking again and slowly picked up his pace once again.

He was so lost in thought as he ran back to the Dursley's, that he didn't notice the person shadowing him, following him with great difficulty as he was grabbing the stitch in his chest. The person had been following him ever since he had left the Dursley's, but Harry was so lost in thought he hadn't noticed. _Damn, why does he have to run on my watch_, the person thought, _If he keeps doing this on my watch I'm to ask for extra compensation and hazard pay. I almost had a damn heart attack trying to keep up. Better ask Mundungus to take over this watch from now on, he still owes me a couple of favours_, the person thought grinning madly as he tried to calm his breathing.

Harry was still blissfully unaware of the person behind him as he came back to Privet Drive. The last block he walked calmly so that he could catch his breath and allow his muscles to relax slowly to prevent cramps. When he found himself standing in front of his house he walked to the door and while keeping his back to the street got out his wand and once again put a Silencing charm on his feet.

As Harry entered the house, the person following him sighed in relief. _Thank Merlin_, he thought while breathing hard, _I really should start training myself too. One more watch like this and they're going to have to send me off to St. Mungo's_. Just as he sat down on a bench to catch his breath, he heard a loud crack in front of him. He looked up to find a large man grinning down at him.

"Morning Remus, what's the trouble? You saw a woman so beautiful that she simply took your breath away?" the man laughed heartily at his own joke.

"Oh, shut up Kingsley. It's just that Harry decided to start his training early. He ran something like five miles this morning and I had to follow him all the way. Really, I want hazard pay from now on or someone else has to take over this watch," Remus answered sarcastically between laboured breaths.

Kingsley laughed. "You'd better get back to headquarters and get some rest. The way you're looking makes me fear that you're going to have a heart attack any moment now and we don't want that to happen now, do we?"

"I for one definitely don't want that to happen. And thank you very much for showing up late, did that on purpose now, didn't you?" Remus asked.

"I wouldn't dare. Now you'd better get going. Better be back early, because if Molly sees you like this, she'll mother you to death," replied Kingsley grinning.

"Heaven forbid," muttered Remus before he apparated away with a loud crack.

As he entered the house, he was glad to find that everyone was still asleep. A look at the clock in the hall told him that is was just past six, so he still had plenty of time to freshen up. He quietly walked upstairs and went for the bathroom. He removed the Silencing charm from his feet and put it on the bathroom itself. He took a quick refreshing shower and finished his morning routine, before going to his room and getting dressed.

Once finished, he made some breakfast downstairs and watched the morning news while eating. He just put his plate in the sink as Aunt Petunia came in the kitchen.

"Morning Harry, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Morning Aunt Petunia. I'm fine actually. You okay?" he said sitting down by the kitchen table.

"Yes I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I heard you yelling at Uncle Vernon last night and I just hope that you aren't having a fight because of me."

She looked at him ashamed. They did have a bit of a fight last night, but she had hoped that Harry had already been asleep when it happened. "It'll be alright Harry, it was time to say something about it and I did. As for the rest, I'm sure it'll all work out. Don't you worry about it."

Harry sighed. More trouble because of him again. "I really hope it works out. Besides, I think your point got across loud and clear."

Petunia got an impish grin on her face and said rather proudly "I guess I did have him outmatched and outgunned in terms of volume last night."

Harry laughed. "I'm sure you did. Now all we can do is sit down and wait to see what kind of response it's going to have."

Just as she opened her mouth to answer him, she closed it quickly again, because at that moment they heard noises upstairs that signalled the awakening of Vernon Dursley and his upcoming arrival downstairs.

They looked at each other; silently supporting the other to help face what was about to happen.

"Aunt Petunia, I think you know that Uncle Vernon only gets worse to me as time passes by. I guess that it has something to do with the fact that he slowly forgets about what I am, when I'm away from Hogwarts and unable to do magic. That's why I think it's best to ask him about classes as soon as possible. I was hoping to ask him this morning."

She nodded thoughtfully. "I know, Harry, I know. And I think you're right about asking him as soon as possible. If you ask him any later, those classes wouldn't help you anymore, because I could only go to a couple of them before the summer if over."

"I know about that, but at the same time I really have my doubts that he will let me go," Harry responded ruefully.

"That's always a possibility, Harry, but it's no reason not to ask. If you don't shoot, you always miss your target. So you might as well ask him now. And don't forget that I'll be here to help you with this. Besides you could always tell him that you're allowed to do magic now, that would really get his attention," she assured him.

"I could tell him that, but I don't think I will, because he would only see it as a threat. It would only cause more trouble, and I don't want that to happen anymore than there already is."

"Don't worry about that, I'll make sure that you're alright, but I do guess that you're right about not telling him."

"Aunt Petunia, I wasn't worried about me, but I didn't want to be responsible for any trouble between you and uncle Vernon. I'm away for most of the year, but you are with him al the time. And if you plead or threaten on my behalf, you'll have to live with the consequences for far longer than I would have."

"That's considerate of you Harry, but that would be my problem then. We'll know the answer to that in half an hour, I guess. But what are you going to do when he doesn't allow you to go? Any ideas on what you are going to do then?" she asked.

"Well, I'm not going to use magic on him, if that's what you mean. If he doesn't let me go, then I'll just have to accept that. In any case, Dumbledore has sent me some books on muggle martial arts and the like, so I can study it on my own. I'll train myself with the help of these books if he doesn't allow me to go to the gym. I'll not be as good as I would have been if I had proper training, but it's better then nothing. And Dumbledore promised me that he would arrange for training when I get back to Hogwarts, so it won't be that bad."

"You seem to have thought it through quite well Harry, so we'll just have to wait and see what Vernon says. No matter what happens, I do think you owe Dumbledore a very big 'thank you' for all that he has done for you and for all that he is still doing for you," she reminded him.

Harry nodded that he did think so too and as he thought about it he realised that he really did mean it. He found that he was no longer angry with Dumbledore for hiding everything from him, because he now truly understood why he did it. Just as Aunt Petunia had hidden things from him, so had Dumbledore hidden things from him. Not because they wanted to keep that knowledge hidden from him forever, or because they wanted to hurt him, but simply because they cared for him greatly. Dumbledore had wanted him to live his live as normal as was possible, to have a childhood not burdened with the knowledge of his fate. He really could not hold that against him. In a way he was doing the same thing now, because he was holding the knowledge of the prophecy to himself, not telling Aunt Petunia or even his closest friends. He wanted them not to worry about him, but instead let them enjoy live to its fullest for as long as possible, knowing full well that he had to confront them with the awful truth soon enough.

Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice that Uncle Vernon had come down the stairs and came walking into the kitchen clutching the newspaper under his arms.

"Morning," he growled as he sat himself at the table.

"Good morning Vernon. What do you want for breakfast today?" Aunt Petunia asked sweetly as she put a plate in front of him and poured him some coffee.

"I'll eat at work if we're eating that awful rabbit food again," he mumbled while reading the newspaper and sipping his coffee.

"Well…" Aunt Petunia started, "…Dudley is still asleep and I guess he won't wake up for a while, so what do you think about toast with bacon and eggs?"

Uncle Vernon perked u at once and looked at her smiling "Really, you mean that? No bloody rabbit food this morning?"

"Not unless you want some," she replied smiling.

"Are you daft woman, of course I'll take bacon and eggs with toast!" he replied frowning, "if it was up to me I'd let Dudley eat what he wants as long I didn't have to eat that stuff anymore. The thought alone makes me sick to my stomach."

"I'll take that as a 'no' then," she grinned with a twinkle in her eye and when Uncle Vernon turned his attention back to the newspaper she gave him a quick wink.

Harry winked back and silently thanked her for cheering up Uncle Vernon like that before he asked him. He was definitely going to need all the help he could get, if he wanted permission.

He waited for Aunt Petunia to give Uncle Vernon his breakfast before asking him whether or not he would be allowed to train in he newly open gym.

"Uncle Vernon," he started, "may I ask you something?"

Uncle Vernon looked up from his dinner and looked at him like he was something repulsive and dangerous that had to be killed as soon as possible. "Are you talking to me boy?"

Harry sighed. This was not going to be easy. "Yes, Uncle Vernon. I want to ask you about something."

Uncle Vernon turned away from him like he was something evil, something that he couldn't look in the eye. "What do you want from me boy? This better be worth my time, because you're keeping me away from very important business."

_Yeah, sure. You mean I'm keeping you from eating your breakfast is more like it, selfish bastard_, he thought. But he kept his mouth shut and his face impassive as he dropped the bomb. "Well, Uncle Vernon, I was hoping that you would allow me to take classes in martial arts, fencing and dancing in the new gym just around the block."

"It would only be for this summer," he quickly added.

His uncle definitely thought of it as a real bomb, because he dropped his knife and fork as his head shot up to look at him with terrifying speed. The sudden strain on his neck proved to be too much for him, because his hand shot up to his neck and started rubbing it roughly. He had probably torn a muscle in his neck.

"What did you just ask me boy?" he asked in a deadly voice.

"I was asking you for permission to take martial arts, fencing and dancing classes in the new gym during the summer," he repeated quietly. _This doesn't look good_, he thought, _I guess I shouldn't have said what kind of classes I wanted_.

Vernon was looking at him like he had grown a second and a third head. "Then I did hear it correctly," he said calmly. Then he suddenly changed his tone and yelled with a burning red face "ARE YOU BLOODY DAFT BOY, WHY THE BLOODY HELL SHOULD I EVER ALLOW YOU TO TRAIN IN MARTIAL ARTS? YOU'RE A DANGER AND A MENACE ENOUGH AS IT IS! WHY WOULD I MAKE IT WORSE BY LETTING YOU GO AND TRAINING YOU IT THAT, HUH?"

It was silent for a moment, before he continued full blast "OH, I GET IT. IT'S BECAUSE THE FREAKS DON'T ALLOW YOU TO DO M…. THAT THING YOU DO…OUTSIDE OF SCHOOL, ISN'T IT? YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN MAKE OUR LIVES EVEN MORE MISERABLE THAN THEY ALREADY ARE BECAUSE OF YOU, BY TRAINING IN MARTIAL ARTS? DO YOU THINK THAT WERE INSANE? WE, WHO HAVE FED AND CLOTHED YOU OUT OF THE GOODNESS OF OUR HEARTS?"

"No, you've got it all wrong. Why would I use it on you? I don't want to hurt you, I want be able to protect you." Harry pleaded, "Look, if money is the problem then I'll pay for it myself, okay?"

"YOU PROTECT US?" Vernon screamed as he put his face closer to Harry's, "PROTECT US FROM WHAT? FROM YOUR KIND? IT WOULD BE BETTER IF YOU ALL JUST DISAPPEARED. THE WORLD WOULD DEFINITELY BE A BETTER PLACE FOR IT. AND WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MONEY? YOU DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY, YOU BRAT. OR DO YOU? WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN KEEPING FROM US, YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A…A… FREAK!" he yelled that last bit, because he was at a loss for words, besides being out of breath.

Harry thought that it would be better if he kept that fact that he had money to himself, knowing that any discussion about his training was doomed to failure. He wasn't sure about Vernon's reaction, and he didn't want to make it worse than it already was. He looked over at Aunt Petunia, who was staring at Vernon in absolute horror. She looked at him apologetically, because she realised that there was no way that Vernon would allow him to go.

He looked back at Vernon and said with barely disguised anger "No I don't have any money. But if that's what you want, then I'll find a way to get it. I'll work for it or I'll ask my friends for some money."

"YOU'D BETTER NOT BE HIDING THINGS FROM US, FREAK. BECAUSE IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU ARE, I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU'LL SUFFER. AND THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT I'M GOING TO ALLOW YOU TO BE TRAINED IN MARTIAL ARTS. YOU WOULD ONLY TRY TO MAKE DUDLEY'S LIFE MISERABLE, NOT TO MENTION OUR OWN, SO FORGET IT!" Uncle Vernon yelled back at him with a look of utter fury on his face.

Harry knew that the discussion was closed and that he would just have to accept it, but he had great difficult to keep his anger under control. It wouldn't be long before he would do something he regretted, so he just wanted to get out of there and get a chance to calm down. Just as he was about to storm away, Aunt Petunia tried to help him by voicing his last argument.

"Vernon, what about the warning from his friends. They're not going to like this," she pleaded.

The argument fell on deaf ears because Vernon was still steaming and murmuring under his breath about ungrateful freaks and their desire to do evil.

Harry looked at Aunt Petunia, who looked back at him with sorrow and shame in her eyes. He shook his head slightly to signal her to drop it, because he knew then that it would only get worse. She got the message and sat down to catch her breath, because she wasn't aware that she'd been holding it. Harry looked at her and gave her a rueful smile before throwing a last deadly glare at Uncle Vernon and storming out of the kitchen.

He ran upstairs thoroughly pissed and wanting nothing more then getting away from Uncle Vernon. He entered his room and dropped himself on his bed letting his fury rage inside of him. After a while his fury calmed down somewhat and he was able to bring his mind in some sort of order. He was still very angry with Uncle Vernon, who was always trying to make his life as miserable as he could possibly make it. _What did he ever do to make Vernon hate him that much_, he thought. _It's probably just the fact that I'm alive, that's making him hate me_, Harry answered himself mentally. Harry may have made peace with Aunt Petunia, but that certainly didn't mean that he also made peace with Uncle Vernon. Definitely not! He still disliked Vernon just as much as Vernon hated him.

It took a little while longer, but eventually Harry once again had a peaceful mind and he was trying to figure out what to do. He knew that if he ever wanted to get things done this summer, then he would need to have some peace and quiet. It wouldn't do him any good if he was constantly fighting with Uncle Vernon and Dudley. Something needed to be done soon to prevent this all from getting out of hand.

Harry knew that they needed to come to some sort of agreement with each other and they needed to do that quickly. Uncle Vernon definitely wouldn't like to appease Harry, so he needed to impress Vernon with the necessity of a seize-fire. Threatening him with his friends from the Order of the Phoenix definitely wouldn't help to improve the situation, but maybe the fact that Harry was able to do magic now, might just be enough to convince Uncle Vernon to leave him alone.

But before he confronted Uncle Vernon about this, he thought it better to let things calm down first. Uncle Vernon should go to work in less then half an hour and he probably wouldn't have calmed down before that, so he would have to wait until the evening to set things straight.

In the meantime he might as well make good use of his time. Just sitting around here doing nothing would help him at all. Besides, he had to send some letters to Dumbledore and his friends to say thank you for all their help and support and to tell them some of what he was going to do during the summer, so he might as well do that first.

He got up and sat down at his desk. He had let Hedwig out early in the morning so she could get some fresh air and time to hunt. That usually took some time, so he wasn't expecting her back just now. He got some parchment and grabbed his quill hoping that he would have finished his letters when Hedwig returned.

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

First of all I want to thank you for accepting my apologies for wrecking your office and I want you to know that I accept your apologies for keeping certain things from me. I now realise that it is sometimes necessary to keep things hidden from the people whom it concerns for the greater good and I accept that the person from whom things are kept hidden sometimes is me. I just hope that that what is hidden from me is kept to a minimum, because I'm going to need all the information that I can get my hands on.

Second I want to thank you for everything you've arranged for me in the past couple of days. I'm especially grateful for the fact that I'm now legally an adult and free to use magic without restriction. I hope that you would convey my heartfelt gratitude to the person(s) responsible. The books that you've send me will all come in very useful, and the trunk itself has given me some rather interesting ideas. Your gift is also really appreciated and although I haven't tried it yet, I'm sure it will help me a lot with my studies.

This morning I asked Uncle Vernon whether of not I could follow training in the local gym, and I'm sorry to say that he refused in the strongest way possible to letting me go. He somehow thought that I would use those skills to make their lives more miserable and threaten Dudley with them, although it would probably be the other way around. None of our arguments could convince him otherwise, so I guess that's the end of the matter. I think that it would be better for all of us if there were no intervention from the Order on my behalf. I'm sure any help in that direction will only make things worse for everyone involved. I will find some other way to train myself in the areas I want, and I think that your books on those subjects will play a major part in it.

Now, I was kind of surprised the see 'The Study book of Studies' among the books that you've sent me. I had also asked Hermione for advice and she told me about this book, but though that it was lost somehow. I'm happy to see that it still exists and I'm dying to try it out. I just hope that they will work for me.

The rest of the summer will probably be spent on studying everything I can get my hands on, and I think most of it will be spent in that trunk you've provided me with, or something of my own design. I'm telling you this so you don't have to worry about me if you don't see me for a while.

I've started with the Occlumency book you've given me and so far it hasn't stopped the dreams yet, but it has enabled me to wake up before things get painful physically, and that's a welcome change. Voldemort has been trying to get his hands on the prophecy by threatening me in my dreams and continuously confronting me with Sirius death and blaming me for it. He also tried to impress me with the power he claims to have and the advantages he has in the war, but all he's been able to get from me were taunts, making him very frustrated.

Of course I want to testify on behalf of Sirius at the hearing so I'll see you on the twenty-fourth. In the mean time I wish you a good holiday and the best of luck with the Order.

Respectfully yours,

Harry

He reread his letter and was satisfied with its contents. He carefully didn't mention the new developments in his dreams because he had a feeling they didn't have anything to do with Voldemort, but more with himself. So he thought it best not to mention it, unless absolutely necessary, so he wouldn't get any more attention then he already had. He didn't like keeping secrets from the others, but ever since the events of last year he had no qualms with it at all and thought that it would be in his best interests to keep this from them.

He signed and sealed the letter and put it away for the moment because he couldn't send the letter anyway until Hedwig returned. Taking some new parchment he quickly wrote Ron's and Hermione's letters.

Ron,

How are you doing, mate? I hear that your injuries are healing up nicely and I hope they aren't giving you to much trouble anymore. Look, the reason that I'm writing you now is to tell you that I'm sorry for what happened in the Department of Mysteries. I shouldn't have been such a fool and run off without thinking. Now because of that…because of me, Sirius is dead and my friends are injured. I know that I've been very self-absorbed the past couple of weeks, staying away from everyone, but I want to change that from now on. I've finally been able to put my grief for Sirius to a rest and I want you to know that I couldn't have done it without you mate, or without any of my friends. It meant a lot to me that you followed me into the DoM without question and put up such a fight. I'm really impressed with the way you fought down there. I only hope that we can continue with the DA this year. To prepare myself for what is to come I've decided to spent my summer training for war. That means that I'll not only be studying somewhat, but also doing a lot of physical exercises. Maybe you, Ginny and Hermione can do the same so that we are all prepared. I wish you all a good and quiet holiday and I hope to see you at the hearing. Give my best wishes to the rest of the family.

Take care,

Harry

P.S. How are the twins doing? Still plotting and scheming? I hope that they don't bother you too much.

He decided to downplay the about of studying he was planning to do because he knew Ron would only think that he was going mad and bother him about it. Hermione however would be much more sensible about it.

Hermione,

I really hope that you're doing okay. I'm glad those injuries are healing up. I hope they've finally found an effective cure for it, because they were giving you a lot of trouble when we left for the holidays. I can't help but feel responsible for what happened in the Department of Mysteries and the fact that Voldemort was able to influence me to such an extent. I didn't even stop to think, but just ran off to save Sirius. I guess my people-saving thing, as you call it, went into overdrive. Now because of it Sirius was killed and all of you were injured. I know that I've been staying away from everyone ever since, but I just wanted to get some time alone to grief and think everything though. But now I finally been able to put most of it behind me and move on and I couldn't have done it without knowing that my friends would always be there for me. You don't realise what it meant for me when you all followed me to the DoM without hesitation and I have to say that I was impressed with the way you defended yourself there. I'm really proud of the changes the DA brought about and I hope that we can continue the DA this year. Now, as you know I've decided to study this summer to prepare for Voldemort. Unfortunately I'm not allowed to train in the local gym, but I'll figure something out. I'm pleased to inform you that I have already finished all my homework and I'm going to dive into work after I finish these letters. I know that you're going on a holiday in a few days, but I hope that you will consider doing the same. And by that I mean not only studying, because I know that you'll do that anyway, but also exercising physically. I've asked Ron and Ginny to do the same, so we'll be prepared. I want to thank you for your advice and your research and I've got a little surprise for you. You know the book you mentioned? Well, Dumbledore had it and has sent it to me. And you know what's more? He seems to be convinced that the book will work for me! I don't know why, but he does. I can't wait to try it out. I wish you a very good holiday and hope that you can spend it in peace. Hopefully we'll see each other again at the hearing. My best regards to your family.

Take care,

Harry

P.S. I just hope this reaches you before you go on your holiday, because otherwise Hedwig will be doing a bit more exercise than she expected.

Just as he finished his last letter Hedwig came flying into the room and landed in front of him on the desk. Her eyes were studying him carefully as if she knew the meeting with Vernon that morning hadn't gone well. It wouldn't surprise him if she did, because she truly was a very remarkable owl.

"Morning Hedwig, I hope you've had a good flight."

He petted her and gave her some owl treats as she hooted thankfully.

He looked at her and took the three envelopes in his hand. "Are you up to a journey?"

She looked at him as if he was mad to think that she wasn't and then hooted affirmatively.

"Thanks, I knew I shouldn't have doubted you. Could you take these to Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione for me? I suggest that you bring Hermione's first, because she's going on a holiday to Greece on Wednesday."

She nodded and stretched out her paw so he could tie the letters to it.

He did so quickly and led her back to the window. Hedwig gave him a last squeeze in his arm and then flew away. Harry watched her until she was out of sight, thinking of what he'd do to be able to fly of with her.

The situation at the Dursley's couldn't continue the way is was now and Harry wasn't going to let to deteriorate even further. He had to make a stand to Uncle Vernon and do it in such a way that it wouldn't jeopardize his own relationship with Aunt Petunia, or her marriage.

He grabbed his wand and went downstairs again. Uncle Vernon had not yet slammed the front door closed as he was accustomed to, marking his departure for work, so that meant that he was still at home. Knowing Vernon he would probably be in the kitchen stuffing himself with food. Harry snorted, knowing that Dudley really was a chip of the old block, taking after his father in almost every way. No matter how hard Vernon denied it, it was really his example that made Dudley to what he was now.

He opened the kitchen door and found Uncle Vernon just as he had pictured him moments ago; furiously stuffing himself with food while reading the newspaper, knowing that Aunt Petunia's offer would not be made again any time soon. Luckily Dudley wasn't up yet, but then again he never was an early riser, especially in the holidays. And that suited Harry just fine now, because Dudley's interference would make things much more difficult right now.

Aunt Petunia stood in the back of the kitchen staring outside, her breakfast getting cold in her hands. Neither of them noticed the door opening and Harry's presence, both having their attention elsewhere. One lost in thought, the other furiously paying attention to nothing but the newspaper.

He remained standing there in the door opening, wand in his hand, waiting for him to be noticed. After a moment Aunt Petunia felt a little draft coming into the kitchen, turned her attention to the door and noticed Harry standing there with a very determined look in his eyes. Although she knew he probably hadn't noticed this about himself, but he really made an imposing figure, standing there calmly. Even though he wasn't that big a person, he had an air of determination, leadership and power surrounding him that was almost palpable.

"Harry, what's wrong?" she asked him nervously. Vernon's head shot up from the newspaper again, when he heard Harry's name. His moustache quivered and he quickly regained his crimson look when he saw Harry on the doorstep.

Harry looked at them quietly for a moment before turning to Uncle Vernon.

"We need to settle this right now, before it goes any further. I will not allow you to make my life a living hell again, and I certainly won't let you stand in my way when I'm trying to study and prepare." He stated clearly.

His statement was followed with a moment of uncomfortable silence as it all sank in.

"Now you listen here, boy…" Uncle Vernon started.

"No, you will listen to me for a change." Harry interrupted in a quiet but authoritive voice. "I've listened to you long enough now. I will not let you ruin my life by forcing me to be what I'm not. I'm a wizard and I will not pretend to be otherwise while I'm here any longer. I will keep up the charade to the rest of the neighbourhood, but while I'm in this house, with you knowing who and what I am, I will not be subjected to your whim again."

Uncle Vernon was standing up and approached Harry menacingly, while pointing his finger at him threateningly. Harry waited calmly for his response, not wavering in his stance, nor did his face show anything of his emotions at the moment. He couldn't afford to lose control, because if he wavered even in the slightest, uncle Vernon would see it as a sign of weakness and his case would be over.

"I WILL NOT BE THREATENED LIKE THAT IN MY OWN HOUSE. YOUR FREAKISHNESS WILL NOT BE TOLERATED HERE, NOT NOW, NOT EVER…" That's about as far as Uncle Vernon got before Harry raised his arm and pointed his wand at Vernon's mouth. With a muttered "Silentio!" Uncle Vernon fell silent while his mouth continued to move. It took him a few moments before he started to understand what had happened and who was responsible for it. When realisation finally hit home he made for Harry, raising his hands as they went for his neck, but he barely managed a single step before he was unable to move. Harry had hit him with a full body bind.

"Now it's your turn to listen to _me_, Uncle Vernon" Harry said furiously as he walked up to Uncle Vernon, his face a mask of utter fury and determination. "This is exactly the behaviour I won't tolerate from you anymore. But seeing that you aren't about to give up, I'll make you a deal. As you can see and feel I'm now able to do magic without getting swamped by owls. That's because, in the wizarding world, I'm now legally an adult and free to do magic whenever and where ever I please. You can no longer pressure me in any way, because I'm willing and able to hex all of you into oblivion if you ever try to stop me from being what I really am, a _wizard_." He put an emphasis in the last word to make sure that Vernon got the message.

And apparently it had because the fury in his uncle's eyes was replaced with something entirely different. Vernon was now regarding his rebellious nephew with something akin to unadulterated fear with a touch of loathing, Harry noticed with satisfaction.

With a hint of a smile Harry stepped even closer until he was almost face to face with Vernon, his wand still clutched in his white-knuckled fist. "As for the deal, it's so simple that even you should be able to understand it. I propose that we simply let each other be. That means that you don't bother me anymore, and I don't bother you anymore. We just try to stay out of each other's hair. That shouldn't be that difficult, now should it, Vernon?"

Vernon was cowering with fear, at least as far as that was possible seeing that he was still in a full body bind. "Do we have a deal, Vernon?" Harry asked. "Blink once if we have a deal and twice if we don't."

After a moments hesitation Vernon blinked once. Petunia, who was holding her breath waiting for an answer, breathed freely once again, knowing that some sort of peace was once again ensured.

"Good. I'm going to release you now, and you'd better behave." Harry backed down and preformed the countercharm.

Once released Uncle Vernon needed a moment to steady himself before the threw a fearful look at Harry and wobbled out of the kitchen fast, leaving Harry and Aunt Petunia in an uncomfortable silence.

Harry had unconsciously held his breath and quietly let it out. He sheepishly looked up to Aunt Petunia "Sorry for all the trouble, but it had to be done. Hopefully we'll be able to live in peace with each other now, or at least a cease-fire."

Petunia was surprised. After all they had done to him, without any reason but the fact that he was different from them, he was apologizing to them. He made a rightful stand against his tormentor and still he blamed himself for it all. She looked at Harry who was currently sitting down at the table and racked his hand through is hair as a sign of his discomfort. She walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder in silent support.

"Harry, don't blame yourself for it all. You did the right thing, and besides Vernon definitely had it coming. Perhaps he finally realises that he crossed the line of appropriate behaviour a long time ago, and recognises the fact that it's time to get his act together and make amends with you."

Harry sighed. Though Vernon probably got the message that Harry was not to be messed with anymore, he really doubted he would apologize for his actions. Aunt Petunia would also know the unlikelyness of that ever happening. "I know" he resigned "I just hope that Vernon does to. In any case, I really doubt that he will interfere with my studies anymore, so that's a plus."

Petunia gave his shoulder a squeeze and looked at the door. "I think it would be best if I go and check on Vernon and I suggest that you try to keep away from him as much as possible for now. Let him calm down first. I'll take care of Dudley for you. You just concentrate on your studies. By the way, is there a way that you can go and train without Vernon's permission?"

"Not yet, but I've got a pretty good idea on how to get one. Unfortunately I'll have to study a lot before I can try to realise that idea. So I guess I'll just have to see how things go."

"Well, I hope it works out all right. Good luck. And Harry...take care of yourself." She said warmly.

"Thank you." Harry replied quietly.

* * *

**A/N:** This is my last chapter for a while. I've got my tests spread out over the next four weeks, so I'll be very busy studying. That leaves me with very little time to write, so expect the next update no earlier than the 3rd weer of June. I'll do my best to write keep on writing in my spare time so that I've got something to past when the tests are over. I will not post smaller chapters in the mean time; I'll only post finished chapters when I think they are complete. 

I'm very thankful for all the nice reviews you send me and I'll do my best to live up to the standards I've set myself in the precious chapters. I really enjoy writing HP fanfiction, but it takes me time to write a good chapter. I normally write around 1000-1500 words a day (corrections/rewrites included), after that my mind just seems to stop working, so figuring 5000 words to a chapter and a day or two extra, I spend about a week writing and editing a chapter.

**HP18:** Ron, Hermione and the rest of the lot will not be training seperatly. The way that I figure it is that they'll only train together with Harry as their instructor. I don't think any of the adult characters are convinced enough about training the students yet, so they'll be bacically on their own for now. But in order for Harry to teach them anything, he'll first have to learn in for himself. So don't expect any training but Harry's for now;)  
Keep in mind that this is an AU 6th year fic, so nothing of HPB has occured.  
**Ravenfur:** Thanks, I hope you've also enjoyed this chapter and that your curiosity has been satified.  
**Calamur:** Thnx, I'll need it:P...The Weasley's might make a short appearance in the next chapter, but only they'll really come into the story a few chapters later.  
**Old-crow:** I really enjoy writing, I just hate it when my imagination runs out in the middle of a chapter:P I find writing dialogue is especially difficult, but I enjoy the challenge and hopefully you enjoy the result. I started planning this fic almost 2 years ago when I just read OotP, I just never got around to writing it. I've read and enjoyed HPB, but I still prefer to continue with OotP rather than HBP. I've written an outline of this fic and I've got a decent part of the story mostly thought out. I don't think I'll start writing on things further along in the story just yet, I prefer to finish what I started before starting on other things. About the beta, I'm looking for someone who can check for spelling etc (I'm Dutch btw) and who can help me write the dialogues, because I get stuck there quite often. Story ideas and plot suggestions will always be welcome offcourse. Turnaround should take no more than a day for simple things and I prefer direct contact (on msn) to discuss dialogues and plotlines. I've read your stories too and I really enjoyed them. Hopefully this story will be to your satisfaction as well!

**In the mean time, keep on sending those reviews!**


End file.
